


Something Unexpected

by xLucifer666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Dominant/Top Dean, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Schmoop, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Sub Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLucifer666/pseuds/xLucifer666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Castiel is hard, with being tormented at school and at home. Dean Winchester doesn't expect much out of his life. They both live with several secrets. They just have to survive this last year so they can continue with their life. But life has something else planned for them, something no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: First Day Back (Castiel)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at writing a fic. Don't expect to much of me. I have an idea for the story, so we'll see how it goes. I kind of want this to turn out as an mpreg fic, but I don't know if it will work out with how this story goes. But I hope you enjoy my story. If there is any mistakes in my writing, please point them out to me :)

Castiel opened his eyes, letting them rake over his room. For a brief second he forgot where he was, and his thoughts went back to his dream. Then he remembered he was lying in his own bed, in his own room. And it was Monday - Which meant school was starting again. This was his last year, his senior year, and he was not looking forward to it.

Castiel didn't have an easy time at school, and his life at home wasn't that much better either. Being the small, slender, nerdy kid with glasses and, as people love to remind him, not such a handsome face, he often got pushed around in the hallways, rude comments thrown at him. But this year would be harder.

Castiel let out a sigh as he forced himself out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't looking forward to going back to school, which was the reason why he took his time in the shower, letting the water sluice over him with his eyes closed. He felt the water pressure sooth his muscles as he let his thoughts drift away.

The fact that he actually got invited to a party this summer was a shock to Castiel. Then again, mostly everyone had been invited. Castiel was nervous about this, but he sucked it up and went anyway. The real reason he decided to go was because it was Dean Winchesters party. He had harbored a crush on him for a long time, but because he was the misfit and Dean was one of the most popular guys in school, he wasn't expecting the other boy to even notice him. He didn't even think Dean had thought about it that much when he invited Castiel. Everyone was invited; why would Castiel stand out?

 

When he arrived at the party there was already a considerable crowd of faces, both familiar and unfamiliar. The music was loud and people were everywhere. Castiel had ended up with a drink in his hand and was standing close to a wall looking at the people around him, not really wanting to be there. Not many people noticed him either. During the party he had caught Dean's eyes. They had been staring at each other for what felt like hours before a girl Castiel recognized as Lisa Braeden had grabbed his hand and they disappeared in the crowd together, leaving Castiel alone again.

It was some time later when Castiel sat down on the couch in the living room, affected by a few drinks, and not really feeling great. He sat there for a while, not really noticing what happened around him until he felt a presence besides him. An unfamiliar boy had taken up the seat next to him and when Castiel looked over, meeting his eyes, the boy smiled. He was handsome but Castiel had never seen the face before.

Castiel knew he was gay, had always known, but he kept it to himself. In the small town where they lived, being gay was frowned upon and a lot of people experienced a hard time because of this; especially in high school. Attention was something he so desperately craved, even though he knew Dean would never give it to him. This was why when the stranger gave him attention, Castiel wasn't hard to persuade, especially with the alcohol in his system. Some while later he found himself cradling the strangers lap, kissing his neck and rubbing against him.

Little did he know, the boy had been asked to get Castiel's attention, to try to prove his sexuality. One of Castiel's bullies, Lucifer, had a suspicion of him being gay. That's when he heard laughter around him and cameras shuttering. He looked up to see people looking at him... but the one who caught his attention was Dean, standing next to Lisa who was sneering and clinging to him. Despite this, Dean was still staring at Castiel. He wasn't laughing. His face didn't show any signs of mockery; he actually looked sad, which made Castiel confused.

"Come on baby, why'd you stop?"

Castiel looked down again to the boy he was cradling and noticed him laughing as well, with a wicked grin. He suddenly understood what this was and got up from the couch, backing away. People around him were calling him names, and being the sensitive boy he was Castiel could feel the tears threatening to appear.

Castiel shook himself out of the thoughts and opened his eyes. He didn't want to think back to what happened this summer; he only wanted to get through the school year without any trouble. He was hoping the things that happened during the summer was forgotten and wouldn't make his bullying worse, although he fully doubted it.

He finally stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off before he made his way back to his bedroom. There he quickly grabbed some clothes, underwear, a pair of jeans and a hoodie, not really bothering to look good because he only wanted to go through the first day unnoticed. He pushed his glasses in place and made his way downstairs. His father was lying on the couch passed out, which made Castiel relax. His rage was not something Castiel wanted to deal with right now. In fear of waking him up, Castiel only grabbed his bag and an apple before running out of the house and walking towards school.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Back (Castiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the last chapter, the first day back from Castiels POV. The first day back from Deans POV will come later.

When Castiel walked closer to the school and people hanging around waiting for the bell came into view, he automatically stopped before someone would notice him. He was standing behind some trees, nervously looking around at all the different people. He didn’t recognize all of them. He knew he had to walk forward soon, but he couldn't make himself do it yet.

Castiel pushed his glasses back in place again and made himself shrink a little bit inside his hoodie as he looked down on his feet, slowly and quietly counting to ten so he could calm his nerves. He had managed this years ago, but didn't know what would happen now that people knew he was gay; at least some did. Would they use this against him? Probably. Now he just had to make himself survive this last year so he could leave for college, leave this town, leave his father. He just had to walk in there with his head high.

But that's easier said than done.

If he just had a friend inside that school, someone he could lean onto perhaps. He didn't even have that. Of course there were people who, like him, weren't that popular and he talked to them occasionally. But he didn't have any friends he could share everything with. Someone he could talk to about his life, his struggles.

About what happened when his mother left and his father started drinking. How his father had reacted when the doctor had told him his son was an omega. How he was abused because his father blamed him for his mother leaving… He looked so much like his mother, which only brought pain to his father. He was a disappointment, an abomination. And school wasn't there to make his life easier.

He bit down onto his lips, shaking his head. It wouldn't make anything better, thinking of the things he didn't have.

“Stop it...” he mumbled to himself, opening his eyes again and lifting his head. Then he started walking up towards school. His eyes were set on the doors in front of him. They crept closer and closer as he approached the school. When he walked through the doors he was quick at locating his locker while he held a tight grip on the strap of his backpack. When he got to his locker he let out his breath again, opening it. He had gotten this far and no one had noticed him yet, it seemed. Maybe his bullies were sick of him. Had they found a new victim?

Castiel didn't let himself smile at the thought because he knew it would be too good to be true. They had always picked on him without reason, and now they could torment him because of his sexuality. Why would they let that opportunity slip? Lucifer was probably already looking for him.

After grabbing his books, Castiel closed his lockers before heading towards his first class. He clutched his books as he tried walking down the corridor without bumping into anyone, keeping his head low. He hoped he could make it to class before the bell rang and find a seat that wasn't up front. Not that many people had started walking towards their classes yet, too busy catching up with friends they hadn't seen in a while.

Castiel walked into his classroom and quickly looked around. Then he made his way over to a desk by the window and sat down. He placed the books on his desk and immediately looked down, trying to make himself unknown.

Everything went better than Castiel expected, and before he knew it the bell rang again and it was time for lunch. He picked up his books again and stood up, when he suddenly remembered he hadn't brought anything more than an apple. He could buy something in the cafeteria, but that meant probably walking right into Lucifer’s grip. He just had to ignore his hunger until he came home again.

Letting out a sigh, Castiel started walking back to his locker. He could leave his books before finding a peaceful place outside he could sit by himself. He closed his locker again and turned around to walk away, only to walk right into Lucifer who had been standing there. He hadn't noticed the bigger man. Castiel quickly looked up and found himself staring into dark eyes. Lucifer was sporting a malicious grin as he looked Castiel up and down.

“Well, if it isn't our own little gay boy,” Lucifer leered, laughing. His two lackeys, Uriel and Zach, were standing next to him, laughing cruelly alongside him. Castiel bowed his head down and swallowed audibly, taking a small step back to let some space form between Lucifer and himself.

“Now now, sweetheart,” Lucifer said, and took a hold of his hand. Castiel flinched, turning his head the other way before looking up and meeting the others eyes again. He had learned the previous years that it didn't help him if he looked scared and backed away, although he couldn't help it. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Lucifer either way, but he tried his best in the small ways he could.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” he found himself snapping. He didn't know why he did, but sometimes it would happen, especially with his father. He tried not to fight back that often with Lucifer before, and Castiel cursed himself for not being able to stop himself. From his experiences with his father at least, this often ended painfully. He usually didn't speak to the other man, and only let whatever was coming come.

The fact that Lucifer looked a little bit shocked hearing Castiel speak to him wasn't surprising. Neither was the fact that he suddenly found himself pressed up against the lockers by Lucifer, his dark eyes staring at him, filled with wicked intent. Lucifer was known for his short, violent temper, and not many people reacted when they saw him pushing a scrawny kid away with angry eyes. No one usually stopped him, especially not when Castiel was his victim. Everyone knew Castiel was Lucifer’s favorite.

“Did the little bitch suddenly find his voice, huh? Do you know who you're talking to?”

Castiel wouldn't be surprised if he received a punch to his stomach just because of his little outburst and looked another way. Whatever he expected to see, it wasn’t Dean Winchester standing further down the hall, leaning his shoulder against his locker staring at Castiel. He didn't even seem to notice Lisa standing in front of him, probably babbling about something trivial. Reminiscent of the party, their shared gaze felt hours long. It was like everything around him vanished, and it was just him and Dean.

Then he felt that pain in his stomach he was expecting, before Lucifer had dropped him and Castiel was dragged back to reality. Uriel and Zach were making Lucifer walk away because a teacher was coming out from a classroom further down the corridor. Though not many teachers often did anything about him, apparently Lucifer and his crew still didn't want to take any risks on their first day.

Castiel found himself standing alone by his locker again, now holding his stomach. When he looked back at Dean after a while, he had turned his eyes away, his attention back on Lisa. Castiel let out a sigh. Dean had probably just looked up at the exact moment Castiel had and they had been staring at each other by accident. He shouldn't make this into more than it actually was.

Castiel straightened again before he walked towards the doors again so he could find a place to spend some much wanted time alone. He was relieved when the rest of the day went by without him running into Lucifer again or making eye contact with Dean Winchester. Before he knew it, he was walking home again, with the first day of school behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Back (Dean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Deans POV. Tell me what you think. I'll write one more part of the first day back from Deans POV and then I'll continue with the story, make something happen, something a little bit more interesting you know.

When Dean woke up that Monday, he looked up on his ceiling and made a sound of discomfort, stretching his body. He loved sleeping, and being woken up early for the first time in a few weeks wasn't something he enjoyed. That's when he remembered that this was his first day back at school. One more year and he was done with school.

He didn't know what was going to happen later. He didn't want to think about it, honestly. Dean didn't have good grades, not like his little brother Sam. What was he going to do when this school year was over and all his friends left for college? No, thinking about the future made his whole body cringe. Dean sat up on his bed, burying his head in his hands.

He forced himself to get out of the bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall, locking the door before he looked himself over in the mirror. At least he had one thing going for him: his looks, tall with a muscular body and a handsome face. His best feature had to be his bright, green eyes and a few freckles scattered across his face, if he was being completely honest with himself.

But, he wouldn't admit this to anyone else, that he liked his freckles and his eyes. No, he would rather pretend he didn't have freckles when someone commented on them.

Shaking his head, Dean splashed some water in his face with a sigh just to wake himself up a little bit more, before he stepped into the shower.

After he made his way out of the shower and into his bedroom again, he started looking around his room for his favorite t-shirt. He couldn't remember where he had left it. Finding it under the bed after a while, Dean pulled it over his head before he also found a pair of jeans. Dean never really bothered thinking about his outfit before school and this was no exception.

When he was dressed, he quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His little brother was already sitting by the table eating a breakfast, totally engaged in some thick book. His brother was such a geek but he loved the little monster. His mother, Mary, was standing at the counter making breakfast when she heard him enter the kitchen, and she turned around with a smile on her face.

“Good morning,” she said with a cheerful voice. Dean loved his mother; she always knew how to make him smile when he needed it.

“Mornin’ Sammy.”

He made his way over next to Sam and sat down after ruffling his hair a little bit.

He desperately needs a haircut, Dean thought as his mother placed his breakfast in front of him. Sam made a complaining sound, only looking up from his book a brief second to stare daggers into his brother, before he was lost in his book again.

“Mornin’ mom. Where's dad?” Dean asked, looking up into her eyes and smiling. He thanked her for the breakfast before he started eating. His mom’s cooking was the best.

“He already left for work,” Mary answered and made her way back over to the counter.

Dean sat there for a while, taking his time with his breakfast and making small talk with his mother before he looked at the clock and swearing. He had to get going if he was going to make it before school started. Standing up, he walked over to his mom and pecked her on the cheek, thanking her for the breakfast once again before running outside, calling after Sam at the same time.

He couldn't help but smile when he walked outside though, when he saw his Baby sitting in the driveway. His father had given him the Impala for his last birthday and Dean had been thrilled. He loved that car with all his heart.

Sam finally came running out of the house with his backpack, jumping into the passenger seat, and Dean drove them to school.

When Dean parked his car in front of the school he stepped out of it, taking care to lock the doors. Then he started making his way towards the entry when he spotted a kid standing by some trees, looking at his own feet.

The kid looked really nervous, like he didn't want to go any further, like he wanted to turn on his heels and run as fast as he could, away from this place. Dean couldn't blame him for it either. It didn't take long before he recognized the kid as Castiel Novak, and Dean let his thoughts drift away to this summer.

It was Lisa Braeden who had persuaded him to throw a party that summer when his parents were out of town. Sammy was going to stay at a friend’s house. He agreed to the party if only he could invite whomever he wanted.

Dean had been harboring a crush on the scrawny, nerdy-looking boy in his class for ages. Castiel. He was beautiful. It had taken Dean a while before admitting this to himself, because he wasn't gay. He liked girls. But there was just something about that kid.

Dean doubted Castiel wanted anything to do with him though. Dean was a douche sometimes, and he never tried to stop Lucifer and his lackeys from bullying the poor kid. He knew it would ruin his reputation, and this being his last year he couldn't let that happen. He was popular and things were great. Castiel probably didn't even like him, he probably thought of Dean as the stupid but popular jock that acted like an idiot.

Still, he dreamt of maybe spending his life with that boy, getting married and having children together sometimes. It was stupid. First of all, his father would never let him be gay. And the chance of Castiel being an omega was small. He didn’t go into heat yet, which meant he probably was a beta. No, Dean had to stop thinking about the things he could never get. That was why he hung out with Lisa. He knew she wanted him, so it was easy.

But, when he threw that party, he invited everyone. That way, maybe Castiel would show up and Dean could look at him during the party without anyone really noticing.

At the party, Dean was standing by a wall with a drink in his hands when he had noticed Castiel standing close to another wall. He actually showed up! Dean wanted to walk up to him and kiss him like he had never been kissed before. But he didn't. He stood at the same spot just staring at the kid.

When Castiel looked up and met his eyes, Dean felt like someone was shooting fireworks in his stomach, it made him so incredibly happy. He didn't even notice Lisa had walked up to him before he was being dragged away into the crowd, losing the sight of Castiel on the way.

Dean didn't see Castiel anymore that night. Not until he was standing with Lisa, the girl clinging on him like some kind of leach when he heard laughing around him. Lisa turned her head to see what was going on, only to sneer and continue with her tiresome clinging when Dean looked around and saw Castiel sitting on some unfamiliar guys lap, looking around, bewildered, with those big, blue eyes, looking hurt and scared.

The sight of seeing Castiel on someone else’s lap like that made something in Dean’s stomach clench hard. His alpha instincts flared. He knew someone had set Castiel up, because there were rumors going around school before summer started that the Novak kid was gay, but no one actually had proof. It was horrible to see the poor kid sitting there looking like that; he was hurt.

Dean wanted to go over there and pick him up, comfort Castiel and love him. But he knew he could never do that. It didn't make things easier when Castiel met his eyes again, and they ended up staring at each other for what felt like hours. Before Dean knew it, the boy had gotten up from the couch and was backing away with tears welling up in his eyes. And before Dean knew it, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Back (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little bit short, I just want to get the small introduction on my characters over so I can start making something happen.

When Dean brought himself back to reality, standing in the middle of the schoolyard, lost in his thoughts, Castiel had disappeared from where he had been standing. Dean didn't think Castiel had noticed him, why would he? He was standing amongst a crowd of people, so it would be weird if Castiel did notice him. Dean wouldn't mind though. Castiel probably didn't notice anyone here at this school. Why would he?

Most people usually ignored him if they weren't tormenting the boy. Dean spent his days mostly ignoring him. He would rather be doing that than hurting the kid. So ignoring was his easiest choice. He couldn't make friends with him or… even think about being more than friends, because that would make his last year at this school a living hell too. He couldn't do that.

Shaking his head, annoyed by himself for standing there and thinking about all this, Dean finally started walking to where he was headed in the first place. He walked into school, dodging people in the hallway. A lot of girls where giving him attention on the way, smiling and looking up at him as they walked past each other, before giggling and whispering to one of their friends.

A little bit childish, thought Dean, but then again he didn't really mind the attention. He could live with it. It came natural with being the quarterback. And he liked girls, he did. But lately he just thought about that one boy, which frustrated him a lot. He couldn't have a future with another guy, and his dad wouldn’t accept it, Dean knew that.

It was possible for him to find another guy he could marry and have children with, if he found an omega. But if he did that, his father would probably disown him right away. And he couldn't live with his own father hating him.

Dean had a lot to think about these days, and the more he did the more frustrated he got. Shaking his head yet another time, he forced himself to stop thinking about such things. Why make his days harder by putting himself through this?

Reassured, Dean walked with confidence to his locker and opening it, taking out a book before slamming it shut and walking toward class.

Classes that day went by quickly. Mostly because Dean forced himself to concentrate on school, putting all thoughts about his future and Castiel in the back of his mind. Those thoughts often made his head ache; He’d rather get a headache from books and learning. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

Making his way out of the classroom and towards his locker without being stopped by anyone went surprisingly well. Now he just had to get to the cafeteria and be social to stop himself from thinking again. But when he shut his locker again, Lisa was suddenly standing besides him, looking up into his eyes with a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips. She moved closer before giving him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Dean," she said with her sugar sweet voice, which Dean sometimes thought was adorable, but today he just didn't feel like spending time with anyone, especially not Lisa.

He forced himself to smile in spite of this, looking down at her.

"Hey."

And that was what made Lisa start rambling on about what she'd been up to before school started, talking about her friends and different girl stuff he really couldn't care less about.

Dean let his eyes wander off at the people scattered across the corridor, when his eyes caught someone else’s -- Castiel’s. Of course! When he worked so hard to not think of the kid, he had to end up staring at him again, which only made his thoughts wander off again.

However, this time, he also noticed that Castiel was being pushed up against his locker by Lucifer, Uriel and Zach standing behind him. Dean wanted to run over there and shove them away from Castiel, making them pay for what they had done to hurt the boy over the last year. Thoughts of his reputation and father forced Dean to stay where he was. 

The strange thing was that Castiel actually stared at him too, not even bothering to look up at Lucifer who was standing right there and threatening him. That's when Castiel received a punch in his stomach, which finally made him look away. Dean hissed, feeling sorry for him, getting more and more angry with himself for not being brave enough to just be there for the kid. He was so beautiful; he wanted Castiel all for himself.

Dean mentally slapped himself for thinking that and turned his attention back at Lisa, who was still going on about the same things as before. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back against his locker, looking at Lisa with eyes that showed no interest as he nodded along where it seemed appropriate. And when Dean finally looked up some while later, Castiel was gone. He didn’t know what he was expecting.

That was when Lisa finally decided she had talked enough, for now, and dragged Dean with her to the cafeteria. Dean spent the rest of the day with Lisa, talking about worthless crap in between classes. When school was finally over, Dean got in his Impala and started driving home, wondering what Castiel was doing at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until now I've managed to update everyday, but I've only written three chapters, this is my fourth and considering it's summer now, I obviously wont be updating everyday. But my plan is at least once a week, if I don't get a total writers block. I'm just going to throw this chapter in here, to.. finish up the 'introduction' of my characters and give some sort of view of what's going to happen in this story. It probably doesn't make sense, or it's going to end up as a typical high school drama. A cliché really. But it's my first try. Also I have this weird thing for mpreg, I think it's super cute, so if you haven't already gotten that, it will happen in this story but not yet! It will take a while before I'll manage to write that into my story. But if you keep up with me, thank you! Also, I don't have a beta and I'm from Norway, my english isn't perfect so if there's any mistakes in my chapters I would love it if someone pointed them out! <3


	5. Chapter 5: Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is some violence in this chapter, domestic abuse with Castiel and his father.

Normally it only took Castiel about twenty minutes if he walked from school all the way home. It wasn't that long, and it was twenty minutes only because he didn't walk that fast. If he walked faster, it would probably take only 15 minutes or less.

Castiel used as much time as possible on his way home. He would take every detour possible and move as slow as he could, taking the appearance of someone who had all the time in the world and nowhere to be.

He did have somewhere to be. Of course, Castiel doubted his father would even remember when Castiel should approximately be home after school, as he was probably passed out drunk again, working through a hangover or not bothering to worry about his son because there was no reason.

His father would probably be happy if Castiel actually never came home. Maybe he wouldn't even notice his own son’s disappearance. It was something Castiel often dreamed of, just running away. But he didn't have the money; he wouldn't make it.

Deep down, he also didn't want to leave his father, in hope of him sobering up, maybe acting like a real dad. But he knew it wouldn't happen. It was strange that the alcohol hadn't killed his father yet.

After about thirty-five minutes of just wandering around, Castiel gave up and found himself on the doorstep to his house. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, sneaking inside and closing the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He took of his shoes and placed them carefully where they belonged, before he peeked into the living room.

His father was not there as he had been earlier that morning, and Castiel let out his breath as he could feel himself relax. His father was out of the house, and if not, he was sleeping upstairs in the master bedroom. Making his way up the stairs, Castiel walked into his own room and closed the door beside him before lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. He let himself relax and let his thoughts drift away, lulling him into a comfortable and much needed sleep.

After a few hours, Castiel was suddenly awakened by the sound of a door slamming shut downstairs. He quickly sat up in his bed and looked over at the little clock sitting by his nightstand. 5:44. Castiel cursed mentally. He had fallen asleep when he was supposed to have been making dinner for his father. He cursed himself as he jumped off the bed, straightening his clothes and his bed so it didn't look like he had been asleep. His father would not like that. And if he had been drinking…

Castiel shuddered as he found some books and laid them down on his desk, sitting down on the chair so it looked like he was busy doing his homework. Maybe his father would let him off easy this time if that was the reason for not preparing dinner, Castiel thought just as the door to his bedroom opened.

His father stumbled into the room, immediately locking his eyes with Castiel’s. His father was drunk again, and Castiel was not surprised.

“Why haven't you made dinner yet?” his father asked, making his way over to Castiel on unsteady feet. Castiel turned to meet his father and stood up, because he only felt smaller when sitting down. His father was still taller than him, so he still found himself looking up into the older man’s eyes.

“I-I'm sorry, I was distracted by my homework. It was my first day back today,” he mumbled, letting his eyes meet the ground after a while. His father was quiet for a while.

“Speak up, boy! Homework? Is it too much to expect a meal when I come home? After spending the day making money to put food on the table, I come home to find you slacking off in your room?!”

Castiel shook his head a bit, wanting to talk back to his father -- but he never did. He had already learned that talking back only hurt a lot more. He wanted to yell at him for never doing anything for Castiel, not being the father he was supposed to be.

Castiel wasn’t sure where the money came from; because his father didn't work often, and apparently today was one of the days he had spent drinking. And drinking meant anger. His dad had an incredibly short temper.

It didn't faze Castiel when his father took a hold of his shirt collar and moved closer. Castiel wrinkled his nose, as he could smell the alcohol on his father’s breath. He turned his head away, looking anywhere else.

“I was not slacking off, I was doing my homework. It… it’s due tomorrow and it was really important, I just forgot the time. I will go down immediately and prepare--”

Castiel never got to finish that sentence as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek when his father slapped him, and Castiel closed his eyes.

“Don't you fucking dare talk back to me!”

This wasn't anything new for Castiel, his father reacting this way just because of something as insignificant as forgetting to make dinner.

“I don’t expect much from you, and yet here you are, continuing to be such a disappointment! No wonder your mother left,” He spat.

Castiel could feel anger boiling inside him at the mention of his mother, and he lost control again, looking up into his father eyes with hate in his eyes.

“Do not blame me for mother leaving us! She left because of you, because of you being the incompetent, selfish, and drunken… assbutt you are!” He screamed.

Castiel was never good with words, but he was proud of himself talking back to his father right there and then. It didn't last long as he calmed down and understood what he had said.

This would hurt.

His father dropped him when Castiel talked back. It was a long time since he last did that. Castiel stumbled a little bit as he tried to stay on his feet, but then his father hit him across his jaw, making him wince and taking a few steps backward. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

He was screaming and throwing insults at Castiel, punching him a few times before he grabbed the boy by his collar again, dragging him across the floor and throwing him down onto the bed. Castiel turned over onto his stomach knowing what would come next as he buried his face into his pillow and biting down into it. He could hear his father fumbling with something, and Castiel knew he was trying to unbuckle his belt. Then his shirt was pulled upwards exposing his back. Pale skin covered with small, pink scars here and there.

Castiel clenched his fist in the pillow and hissed in pain when he felt the belt bite into his skin, burning, before several more blows were delivered to his back.

He knew better than to scream or cry, not wanting to show any weakness in front of his father. He forced himself to let all sounds coming from him disappear into the pillow. His father continued hitting with the belt, sometimes striking him with the belt buckle, which only helped increase the pain.

When his father was finally satisfied, he didn't say anything and Castiel held his breath expecting something else, something worse.

“Do not speak to me in that way again,” was the only thing Castiel heard, his father’s voice sickeningly calm, before he could hear him walking out of the room.

Castiel laid there in his bed for a while, crying silently as he tried to ignore the burning pain over his back. He knew he was probably bleeding a little bit but couldn't find himself to care enough to do anything about it now.

He only wanted to get out of there, get a small break from his dad until he had passed out again and Castiel could feel safe enough to sleep trough the night. With his decision made, Castiel started to sit up. Hissing at the pain coursing through his body, Castiel carefully covered his back with his shirt again before standing up and grabbing his hoodie.

He quickly looked in the mirror, looking at his face. It wasn't that bad, but a small bruise was starting to make an appearance. Sighing, he walking out of his room and down the stairs and quickly put on his shoes before he walked out the door. Outside he started running, despite his aching body. He ran as fast as he could into the woods close by, wanting to be by himself for a while.

There weren't often that many people in the woods, only occasional joggers. Castiel had a place he liked to go to that was a short walk off the main trail, and that's where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.. Castiels life is not great. I just needed a chapter to describe his relationship with his father and show how bad it actually was, that his father has such a short temper and starts hurting Castiel over such insignificant things. But I want to start something with Dean and Castiel since I don't have patience and such to wait and I want something to happen, I want them to start talking a little bit and not just stare hopelessly at each other from a distance because that will obviously not get them anywhere. So.. Who do you think Castiel is going to run into in the woods? :D


	6. Chapter 6: Rumour

When Dean got home from school that day, after picking up his brother, he walked inside before taking of his jacket and his shoes and making his way further into the house. His mother was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in the living room, reading a book with a cup of coffee on the table next to her. She looked up when she heard her children coming home, smiling at Dean.   
“How was the first day back?” she asked.   
Dean only shrugged his shoulder a little bit, opening his mouth to answer when Sammy came running into the room. A smile was plastered on his face as he walked over to their mum and gave her a hug before sitting down on the couch. It didn't take long before he started rambling on and on about their first day back at school, how his classes went and everything he could possibly say about a completely ordinary and boring day back at school. And Mary put her book aside before giving Sam her attention, talking with the younger boy. Dean sighed but couldn't help smiling at the sight, before he went into the kitchen to make himself a short snack he could enjoy before dinner while sitting in his room listening to some music, relaxing after this day.

It wasn't before five o'clock that the front door opened again and Dean could hear John calling from downstairs, announcing that he was home. Dean didn't bother getting up from his bed, he just wanted to spend some time by himself trying to sort out his thoughts. But it didn't last that long before suddenly his door opened and Sam poked his head in.   
“Dinner is ready.” he quickly said and then he was gone again.

Dean made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down next to Sam. John sat on the opposite side of the table from Dean, next to his way, looking up at his oldest son as he sat down.  
“There you are.” was the only thing John said. Dean looked up at his father but didn't say anything because he was already helping himself with the food Mary had placed on the table. It wasn't quiet around the dinner table, the only noises coming from the utensils scaraping against the plates as they started eating their dinner. But after a while, John cleared his voice and looked at both his sons, measuring them with his eyes.  
“How was your first day back at school then?” he asked. Dean looked up at his father again and shrugged his shoulders.  
“It was just like any other day at school. Nothing really happened.” he mumbled. John grunted, not happy with his son mumbling like that. But then Sam suddenly piped in, happy to share; “A new girl started in our class, her name is Jessica! She is really pretty, and smart too!”   
Dean smirked and looked over to his brother. “Do you have a crush on the new girl already, Sasquatch?”   
Sam glared at his brother, punching his arm lightly before he looked down again when his cheeks started turning a pale red. Dean laughed then and ruffled his little brothers hair, but didn't say anything. But he wouldn't let it go, he could annoy him a little bit later. Sam, clearly embarassed and wanting to change the subject before his father could ask about Jessica, decided to share something else he had heard people talking about at school;  
“There is a rumour going around about Castiel Novak, saying that he's gay! He was cought making out with another boy at a party this summer. Apperantly, they did more than that too! Or that is what people are saying at least..”   
Dean held his breath at the mention of Castiel, staring down onto the plate infront of him. John was looking at Sam with interest and a hint of disgust it looked like.   
“That Novak kid? He's a fag? Hm, not surprising, he has always looked a bit scrawny and feminine for my taste. At least he's not a carrier, that would only make matters worse. Do you know this kid, Dean?” Dean quickly shook his head and looked up at his father, biting his tounge. It made him a little bit angry that he had to sit there and hear his father talking about Cas like that.   
“Good. I don't want you being friends with such people, Dean, they're a bad influence. You too Sam.” Was all John said before he concentrated on his dinner again. Dean knew that was the end of it, it was not up for any further discussion and he started eating his food so he could stop himself for saying anything he shouldn't.

After dinner, Dean went into the hallway and grabbed his jacket, putting on his shoes. He called out into the house saying he was going out before he stalked out the door and down to the sidewalk before turning right. He didn't have any reason to go out that night, but after dinner his head has been so full of so many different thoughts. About Castiel, about John, about his own feelings and what they meant, that he just needed some fresh air. Therefor he decided to walk a little bit in the woods, not caring about following the trail. But he never expected to find no other than Castiel himself, sitting by a small, peacefull pond in an opening in the woods, with his knees pulled close to his chest and his head bent. His shoulders shook a little bit, Dean noticed, as he walked closer to the boy. He was careful and tried to make as little sound as possible, not wanting to startle the boy. He noticed a small trail of dirt on the back of Castiels shirt, but it wasn't until he came closer and he understood that it was blood that Dean let out a small gasp before clasping his hand to cover his mouth. Castiel quickly turned around and locked eyes with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this before, I've spent the days at my friends new place and she didn't have any internet connection. Also, I apologise for this chapter being so short and the fact that it is quite boring actually.. Next chapter will be more interesting I think.


	7. Chapter 7: Chance Ecounter

Castiel had been sitting by his pond for a while, trying his hardest to stop the tears stinging in his eyes. Eventually he couldn't do it anymore, and they started running. He cried for a long time, holding his arms around himself for comfort and shutting his eyes, not daring to open them again. He didn't know how long he sat there for. His back was still burning and making him wince if he moved too fast, but it was managable. His tears also stopped, finally, and Castiel opened his eyes again and looked into the water infront of him. He listened to the peacefull nothingness coming from the woods. It was comfortable, being alone. But he wasn't. Someone was standing behind him, and Castiel did not know this. Not until he heard a gasp and without thinking he turned around, wincing when the pain shot through his body again. But it was soon forgotten as he locked eyes with none other than Dean Winchester himself. Castiel was speachless and so many questions started floating around inside his head. Why was Dean here? How had he found me? What did he want? He wasn't going to hurt me, was he? Clenching his fists, he slowly got up from the ground, feeling tiny and exposed if he just sat there on the ground. 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded to know.

 

 

* * *

 

  
One of the first things Dean noticed when Castiel stood up from the ground and turned to him was in despite of the sad look in his red, puffy eyes and his wet cheeks, he was still beautiful. Dean would kick himself for thinking that, but at the moment he was to busy with staring at the other boy and wondering why, of all the people he could run into, he ran into none other than Castiel. Dean started biting his lips, noticing how defensive Castiels body and voice was, so he took a step back to show that he wasn't going to hurt him. He would never hurt Castiel, he thought.

“I.. I don't know, I was just.. Walking.” Dean mumbled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Castiel gave him a sceptical look. 

“And you just happened to walk here of all places? Where you following me?” Castiel knew it was selfish of him to assume something like that, but he just couldn't understand how that had happened, why Dean had walked right to the place where he himself was sitting when there was so many other places on this earth that he could go to. 

“No, of course not! I was not following you, I swear!” Dean quickly answered, “I was just walking, getting some air, and there you were. I'm sorry if I.. startled you. It's just, you.. your shirt, there's blood on it?” His voice was clearly uncertain when he talked, and Dean took two small steps closer.

Castiel quickly bent down to pick up his hoodie that he had placed on the ground so he could sit on it, ignoring another wave of pain, before he slipped it over his shoulders to hide his back. When Dean mentioned his shirt and the blood, it was.. Scary. And his mind was already starting to make up excuses. “Yeah, I walked into a tree.” he mumbled after a while, mentally slapping himself for coming up with such a bad excuse. He decided that Dean was probably not here to cause any harm, so after a while of just standing there and staring at the other boy he sat down again, guessing that Dean would just start walking away. But no, suddenly Dean was sitting there on the ground next to him, staring into the water like he himself had done only minutes before. Castiel shot him a glance before sighing and pulling his knees close to his body again.

They sat there for a while in an awkward silence, both boys just staring into the water. Dean was the first one to speak again after a few minutes.

“So, can I ask.. Where you crying earlier?”

Castiel looked up at the other boy again and bit down on his lip. Deans eyes immidiatly went to Castiels mouth. He wanted to kiss that mouth so badly. He could just lean closer and his lips would be on him. Castiel was probably an amazing kisser, Dean thought. 

“What?! I.. No, I was just.. Well, maybe, it 's nothing, it is not of import. Why are you here exactly?” Castiel answered. He figured Dean had seen him, so there was no point in him lying, but at least he could try to make Dean talk about something else, not questioning his tears anymore. 

“Oh, ok then..” Dean said, obviosly not satisfied with the answer he got, but he decided to drop it. For now.

“As I said, I was just walking, trying to clear my head and get some fresh air, nothing more.” 

They fell into another moment of silence after that, but it wasn't so strained this time. Castiel let his body relax a little bit. Dean noticed Castiel seemed to relax some more, which made him happy inside that the other boy wasn't scared he was going to do anything to hurt him. He also noticed how Castiel seemed to look his way every now and then. 

“Hey, Cas.. ” he said awkwardly and scrunched his nose, looking down on his own hands. _Cas?_ Where had that come from? 

“I'm sorry for what happened this summer, you know.. For Lucifer, doing that to you.”

Cas looked at Dean with a questioning look. Cas? Had Dean just given him a nickname? Why? And why was he apologising for what happened this summer? It wasn't Deans fault, he had nothing to do with it. Sure, he had planned the party and invited Castiel, but he hadn't done anything else. Castiel didn't know what to say to the other boy, he was speachless again and ended up with just nodding before he looked away again. That was when Dean suddenly blurted out; “Are you gay?”

Dean hadn't ment to ask. Not just like that, asking straight forward like it was perfectly normal. He wasn't even Cas's friend, he had no right to ask such things. But a part of him, a big part of him, wanted to know. And before he could stop himself it had just fell out of his mouth. He could see how Cas's body tensed up and he looked at Dean with those big baby blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

“W-What? Why do you ask? I-I'm not, ok? I'm really not, it's outrageous! Of course I'm not gay, I mean, why would I be? Just because there are rumours going around about me and because I made out with someone at a party this summer does not mean I'm gay, I was simply just under the influence of alcohol, I'm sure I'm not the first do do something stupid like that, right? It does not mean that I am under any circumstances attracted to other boys, I mean- ooof.” Castiel was interrupted when another soft pair of lips came crashing down onto his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, your welcome to state you opinion. Finally something happened, let's see what happens next hm?


	8. Chapter 8: Caught in the Moment

Dean had no idea what made him do it, but sitting there, just watching as Cas tried making excuses, saying he wasn't gay.. Before he knew it, before he could stop himself, he had already leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cas's lips. He was expecting the boy to push him away, hit him and yell at him. The only sounds that came from Castiel was a small gasp, and suddenly the boy curled his hand into Deans hair and kissed him back like it was something he desperatly needed as much as air. And Dean couldn't say no to that. Caught in the moment, he placed his hands on Cas's hips and pulled him towards himself. And to his surprise Cas followed. 

Castiel wanted to push Dean away, but when he felt the other boys soft, perfect lips against his own, he just couldn't stop this. It was wrong, he knew that, but this was something he had dreamed of for so long and here they were. And it was Dean who had kissed him first! He only found himself craving more, so he quickly grabbed Dean's hair and held onto him for dear life. It wasn't long before both of them were lying on the ground, Cas on top of Dean, both of them making out like the horny teenagers they were. And it was perfect. Castiel didn't think about anything, all that was racing through his mind was “more, more, more”. But suddenly, Dean started stroking his hand up against Castiel back, under his shirt. It wasn't until Dean stroked over one of the gashes he had on his back and a small amount of pain shot through his body that Castiel was brought back to reality. He broke the kiss and suddenly stood up from the ground, taking steps back and staring at Dean with big eyes, who just sat on the ground looking lost, clearly not understanding why Cas had just pulled away from him. Not knowing what he was supposed to do now, Castiel started shouting: “What the hell do you think you're doing?” 

The only things racing through Castiels mind was that this was wrong, unnatural. If his father found out he had been kissing another boy.. The thought made him shudder. Dean was staring up at him and slowly got up, taking a step towards him.  
“Cas..”  
“No! No, it's not Cas, it's Castiel!” he shouted back. He didn't know why he was shouting either, he just felt out of control. Castiel hugged himself, trying to make himself look smaller.  
“Why did you do that? It's wrong, you shouldn't have! You- You are not gay! I'm not gay!” he looked around as if someone would jump out from behind the trees at any moment, someone who had been there all this time and had seen everything.  
“D-Did Lucifer put you up to this? He did, didn't he?” it was the only thing that made sense for Castiel at the moment. It had to be Lucifer. He had probably paid Dean to follow him here, kiss Castiel and giving him more reason to torture him at school. Because there was no other way Dean would do something like this. 

“What? Of course not. Cas, no one put me up to this, I wanted to..” Dean answered suddenly and took a step forward, reaching out his hand and trying to grab Castiel, but he only jumped backwards. 

“It's Castiel! And stay away from me! I don't need you, Dean Winchester. Just.. Just stay away from me.” His voice broke and Castiel looked around them again. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to go home and lock himself up in his room. Suddenly he turned around and started running. 

“Castiel, wait!” Dean called after him, but Castiel didn't stop, he didn't answer. He didn't stop until he was inside his own room again. And Dean was left standing in the woods, cursing himself for what he did. Of course Castiel would think someone put him up to this. He screwed up, and now, the only thing left of Castiel was the ghostly feelings of his lips against Dean's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon and the next chapter will be a bit longer. But hey, they kissed!


	9. Chapter 9: Want

Dean and Castiel didn't talk to each other after what had happened that night in the woods, they barely even looked at each other. Dean wasn't regretting what he had done, he wasn't, but he weren't going to go after the kid either since he obviosly hadn't wanted Dean. Sure, he'd kissed him back at first, but the way he reacted after that.. To think that Dean would let someone like Lucifer make him go kiss Castiel just to hurt him was stupid, idiotic. But maybe it was better for Castiel to believe that. Days went by, weeks, and everything continued like it had before, like nothing had ever happened between them. Dean hung out with Jo and Ash as he used to, and Lisa always seemed to be around him. Whenever he saw Castiel in school, which wasn't often though, he was alone as usual. There was a few times were he caught Castiel looking at him like he had done before, and they ended up staring at each other, but it was rare. Dean liked those rare moments. It was hard to admit, but he had finally done it after a while. There was something about Castiel, and he didn't know what it was, but looking at the boy just sort of made him happy in some way. But that's normal, it didn't mean anything. 

No, nothing happened between them after that. Not until about three weeks later. It was a tuesday, and Dean found himself wandering about the schoolground during lunch, keeping away for most people. He didn't feel like socialising today, and Lisa was being clingy as usual. He wanted to hide, but there wasn't anywhere he could go. A lot of people tried to talk to him as he wandered around, but he just smiled and said hello here and then before walking away. The school ground was quite large, but there was a few places you could sit by yourself with little chance of being disturbed by others. Dean was walking around there, when he suddenly heard a few voices coming from behind some trees. The school had a lot of trees scattered around, but some places, escpecially around the far edges of the property, they were very close together, and ended up working well as a hiding spot, since not many teachers would walk to those places. Dean couldn't make out that much from the voices he heard, he wasn't sure who it was either, but from the anger in the voice from the person talking, he guessed it was Lucifer again or one of his lackeys. Dean found himself edging closer, trying to make as little sound as possible. What he saw was no surprise. Lucifer was pushing none other than Castiel himself up against a tree, holding him by the collar of his shirt. Castiel looked scared, of course he was scared, who knew what Lucifer was able to do. He already had a bloody nose. It seemed like Castiel had walked over here to be by himself, Dean thought as he saw a few books scattered on the grass. Of course it was books, Castiel always had books with him. Luckily, Lucifer seemed to be alone, neither Uriel or Zach was nowhere around.  


Dean wanted to hear what Lucifer was saying to Castiel but he was to far away, and he couldn't move closer, afraid that one of them might see him. But then Lucifer suddenly let go of Castiel and tousled his hair roughly with a sneer, before walking away. Dean quickly tried hiding a little bit behind some bushes, not wanting to end up in a fight with Lucifer today. When he had dissapeared, Dean finally stood up again and looked over at Castiel. He had slumped down onto the ground and was trying to clean some of the blood that was running from his nose with the sleave of his shirt. Dean considered turning around and walking away, since it didn't look like Castiel was badly injured or anything and he could manage well on his own. He probably didn't want Dean there anyway. And Dean just couldn't walk away. So he slowly moved towards Castiel, waiting for the boy to notice him before he came to close and ended up scaring him. It seemed like Castiel had heard him because he was suddenly looking up and right into Dean's eyes with those baby blues, looking ready to jump up from where he was sitting and run far far away.  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” he stuttered.  
Dean quickly raised his arm before moving a little bit closer.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to.. frighten you. I'm not going to hurt you either, just relax. I.. I saw Lucifer walking away, uhm, and I was wondering if I could.. Maybe.. Sit down?”  


Castiel studied him for a while, obviosly unsure, considering if Dean was telling the truth or not. He didn't really think that Dean would ever hurt him, but then again, he didn't think his father would either. And he had ended up hurting him. Castiel bit down onto his bottom lip and ran a hand across his face, wincing from the pain in his nose. It wasn 't that bad, it was actually the worst he had had in a few days. His father had had some good days for a while now, and Lucifer and his lackeys hadn't tried anything either. It didn't surprise him when Lucifer showed up earlier, he was actually just waiting for it. Sighing, he nodded at last and moved a bit to make space for Dean. Dean quickly sat down next to him, and Castiel could feel the butterflies in his stomach going wild when Dean was sitting so close to him. Dean Winchester! It was weird. They didn't say anything, neither of them, just looked straight forward or down onto the ground. But the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually quite pleasing, Castiel thought. But still, he didn't understand why Dean wanted to sit here besides him, why he didn't just walk away when he saw Castiel. He glanced over at the other boy.  


“Why are you here exactly? Why aren't you in the cafeteria, with you friends?”  
Dean looked at him, he looked straight into his eyes when Castiel asked.  
“I just.. I wanted a break, I wanted to sit somewhere were I could just think.. You know?”  
Castiel nodded, looking forward again.

It was nice sitting beside Castiel like this. He was so close and it was comfortable just sitting beside him, not really talking, not feeling that pressure to make conversation. Was it supposed to be this easy? When Castiel wasn't looking, he looked over at the other boy. His eyes went straight to Castiel's lips. Full, pink lips but slighty chapped. He remembered the kiss they had shared a few weeks ago, how right it had felt at the time. He wanted to kiss him again, it took a lot from him to not just throw himself at the other boy. But he couldn't, not again. Castiel probably hated him because of that. Or something.. He should probably apologise. Should he do that? Dean didn't know, he thought about that for a while. It wasn't until he heard Castiel clear his throath that he remembered he was still looking straight at him. He had been staring. And now Castiel was looking rback at him, staring at him with those adorable blue eyes, questioning, wondering why Dean was staring.  
“I-I.. I'm sorry. For.. Kissing you, that time.” he finally forced himself to say, looking down at his hands he was clutching awkwardly in his lap. Castiel just continued staring at him.  
“Dean.. Why did you? Why did you kiss me?”  
Dean didn't expect that question, he expected Castiel to just snap at him, or maybe say it was forgotten, just get over it, he wouldn't tell anyone about it. But no, he asked why. Dean didn't even know why.  
“I don't know! It just felt so right there and then. I just wanted to, okay?!” he snapped.  
Castiel looked at him with big, surprised eyes. He probably hadn't expect that him either. He probably expected Dean to just laugh and say it was a joke.  
“It's okay, Dean. I wanted it too.” he whispered suddenly after what felt like years of silence. And then he just got up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go. It's a start on their upcoming relationship, yeah? I'm hoping I'm able to finish chapter 10 by the end of next week, by friday or something, we'll see. But what do you think so far? :D And again, un-beta'd, mistakes are my own, feel free to point anyone out!


	10. Chapter 10: A Start

Castiel didn't see Dean for the rest of that day. He didn't expect anything else either, so it didn't bother him really. The day went on as normal, he kept away from people as often as he could, he avoided Lucifer and he was silent. He didn't bring any attention to himself. Before he knew it, the day was over. He had just closed his locker and was walking to the doors. There weren't a lot of people left and the hallways were empty. Just as he walked out the doors and past the parking lot when he noticed the Impala was still parked there. And Dean was leaning against it, looking amazing as always. Castiel stopped walking for some seconds, just staring at the other boy. He was looking another way, probably waiting for someone, Lisa perhaps. So Castiel looked forward again and started walking. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to hear him calling his name. 

Castiel quickly turned around to see Dean looking right at him, awkwardly trying to wave him over without giving himself to much attention. After looking around the parking lot for any other people, he carefully walked towards Dean, clutching his bag. When he was standing in front of Dean, the boy straightened up and looked down at him, fidgeting with his car keys. 

“So.. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe. You know, hang out?”   
“H-hang out?” he asked, not believing what Dean was saying. It made him happy, he had always wanted this. But some part of him couldn't find himself to trust the other boy. This could just all be a joke on Dean's side, it was too good to be true. And he would not let himself be played like that.  
“Dean.. What is this, really? Why are you suddenly talking to me, after all these years, you're suddenly acknowledging me?”   
Dean looked a little bit surprised when Castiel didn't agree at once, like he probably was used too. He looked down at the keys he were holding and bit down on his bottom lip, before he then glanced around.  
“Look, I just wanted to hang out. But if you don't want to hang out with me, it's fine, I don't blame you really,” he turned around before opening the car door. “I'll stop bothering you, it's no problem.” 

And then he gets in the car. Castiel stares at him, thinking about his choices. If he walked away now this would be over and he could carry on his life like normal. But this was Dean Winchester, and he looked like he really didn't want to just mess with Castiel. Should he let this chance get away from him? If he managed to make friends with Dean, maybe he would get some other friends too? It was a long shot, but.. Why not?   
“Dean, wait! I'll go with you.” He quickly said without. Dean looked up at him, surprised but suddenly a smile appeared on his face, a real smile. He signaled for Cas to get into the passenger side, so he made his way around the car before opening the door and sitting down awkwardly inside the Impala. He looked over at Dean when he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I'm really sorry for the late update. Also, I'm sorry for this chapter being so unbelievably short. I'm leaving for Spain this saturday, and then for Irland and I'll be home again August 15th, so there won't be any update before that I believe. :( But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, and in return of the shortness of this chapter, I'm thinking of maybe adding some action in the next between the boys.


	11. Confessions

They drove in the Impala for a while, not talking. Dean was concentrating on the road and Cas was staring out the window, occasionaly glancing over at the other boy. But it wasn't uncomfortable, Castiel enjoyed the silence. He didn't know where they were headed, and Dean hadn't told him either.

After about fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, they were heading towards the outsides of town. They had exchanged a few words also. Castiel looked over at then when he started to slow down the car. He wanted to know where they were, and was about to ask when Dean started speaking:  
"This is one of my most favorite places, I think.. I like to go here and just relax if everything else gets to be too much, really."   
He looked Castiel in the eye, and they ended up just looking at each other for a few seconds before Cas turned his eyes forward again to get a better look of where they were. It really was beautiful there. They were parked on top of a small hill, that had a good view of a lake a little bit further off, with a trail you could use to get there. There was lots of trees around, and it was quiet. It was really peacefull.  
"It's.. Beautiful." He found himself saying suddenly, looking over at Dean again, only to be met by a huge smile. Looking at the beautiful boy next to him, Castiel couldn’t help himself and returned the smile with one of his own. They ended up looking at each other for a while until Dean was the one who broke the eye contact and stared out of the car window again, admiring the view. 

 

Dean was nervous. He didn’t know what to say to Castiel, afraid that he might do something wrong as he usually did. He had wanted to spend some time with Castiel all alone, with no one around them to interrupt, and this seemed like the perfect place. But the silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable though. In the corner of his eye, Dean could see Castiel making himself comfortable in the car seat while looking forward just like himself, glancing towards Dean now and then. There was complete silence. The perfect opportunity to say something, something he knew he would never dare do any other time.

“I think.. I like you, Cas. Like, really like you.” He was mumbling now, but couldn’t quite make himself talk louder. If Castiel heard it, it would either be great or really bad. If Castiel didn’t heard him, Dean would just take that as a sign or something like that, he thought to himself.

 

Castiel didn’t expect to hear Dean say that. First, he thought he had imagined it. He just heard wrong. Or maybe all of this was a dream, so he tried pinching his thigh, which hurt. When he looked over at Dean he looked completly serious. Dean Winchester.. The boy he had had a crush on for years, the man he dreamed of as the father of his children in the future, the popular, completely straight jock.

“W-Why..?” he stuttered, sitting up in the car seat again and straightening his back.   
“There’s no reason for you to like me.. First of all, I mean, you’re not gay! And you have Lisa. You’re popular, everybody loves you, you’re beautiful and amazing and perfect and.. And I’m just me. I’m just Castiel, I’m not beautiful like you, I don’t have a perfect body, I’m nothing really-”

Castiel didn’t get to chance to continue his sentence as he suddenly found himself being pulled closer by Dean before the boys lips crashed onto his own once again. He didn’t realise how much he had missed the feeling of Dean’s lips against his own before now. And this kiss was perfect. It wasn’t brief, but it wasn’t too long either. Their lips were just resting against each other, moving with each other in a perfect rhytm now and then. After what felt like minutes, but probably just seconds, Dean pulled away to catch his breath, but was still holding onto Castiel by the collar of his jacket.

“Don’t you dare say that about yourself. You’re not nothing, you’re everything. Beautiful, creative, funny, smart.. You’re perfect. And I don’t want Lisa. I want you, Castiel. And as for the gay thing.. I guess I’m just ‘Cassexual’ or something?” Dean tried with a small, hopefull smile after this, wanting to make Castiel smile also. He felt so happy inside since Cas hadn’t pushed him away yet, he was still holding onto one of Dean’s arm with his and looking into his eyes, a small blush showing on his cheeks. And it felt like hours of him just staring. Dean had really messed up now, hadn’t he? Cas obviously didn’t feel the same. It didn’t really seem possible. But then suddenly, Castiel was smiling again.

“You’re not lying? You.. Honestly like me?” 

Dean was stunned that Cas reacted this way. He didn’t manage to say something, just ended up nodding while he started laughing at the same time, a beautiful and happy laughter. And then he let go of Castiel’s jacket and cupped his cheeks instead after controlling himself, nodding one more time before closing his eyes and letting his lips meet his again. 

And in that moment everything was perfect.


	12. First Day Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long long while since I posted anything, so I just wrote some fluff. It's unbeta'd for the moment, I just felt like I needed to get something out for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

They ended up spending the rest of the day together in the back of the Impala, just talking about anything and everything. Castiel learned that Dean lived with his parents and his little brother. He loved his mom, Mary, and his brother, Sam. He also loved his father, but he was very strict and also homophobic, which made Dean nervous about him finding out about his feelings for Castiel. That’s how they decided that they would try to keep their relationship a secret for both of their sakes. Castiel was also afraid of what his father would do if he found out, and what would happen at school. 

Castiel also told Dean about his own family. How his mother had left when he was younger, and his brother, Gabriel, had also dissapeared after a while. Castiel missed him, but didn’t know where he was or if he was fine. But he hoped that he was. He didn’t let Dean know about his father drinking and how he would blame Castiel, beat him sometimes when he was drunk.. He didn’t want to bother Dean with that.  
After they had spent the evening just talking to each other, occasionally sharing a kiss or two, Dean’s hand in Castiel’s hair and his own arms on the other boys waist, they decided to drive back, maybe get some food before they went their own way again. It was getting late by now. 

Dean drove Castiel home and stopped a few houses down from him because Castiel didn’t want to risk his father seeing them. They shared a few more kisses in the car and everything was perfect. They made an agreement on eating lunch together the next day where Dean had found Castiel that time. After that they said goodbye and Castiel got out of the car, watched Dean drive away before he made his way home again with a smile on his face.   
The next day at school the boys didn’t talk to each other before lunch because they didn’t want to risk anyone noticing. They did end up sharing a few meaningful looks from across classrooms or in the hallway though, smiling at each other quickly before looking away. But there was one thing that annoyed Castiel with having to keep this a secret. He would love to just walk straight up to Dean, grab him and kiss him on those perfect lips, showing everyone who he belonged too. But he couldn’t do that. And it was fine, because that’s what they had agreed to do. But that meant that Castiel had to stand on the side lines all day, just watching different girls flirting with Dean and trying to get some attention. One girl who annoyed him more than any other was Lisa. She didn’t give up. She clung to Dean all the time. Everytime he saw Dean, Lisa was there moments after, with her stupid hand all over him. But Dean always looked for him amongst the crowd and gave him a comforting smile, so Castiel decided that it was nothing to worry about, he trusted Dean.

When it was finally lunch Castiel quickly made his way to the small opening on the outside of school, hidden behind the trees. He didn’t have to sit and wait for such a long time either, because suddenly Dean was right there next to him with his arms around him in a warm, comfortable hug. Castiel melted right into it, closing his eyes and sighing.   
“Hi Cas..” Dean whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. It made Castiel feel all warm and mushy inside. He looked up at the boy from beneath his eyelashes, smiling. Then he straightened up again and turned towards Dean, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards himself for a desperate kiss, not planning on letting go any time soon.

Dean was surprised when he ended up being pulled towards Cas like that, the other boy closing his mouth over his and kissing him like that, so desperate. When Cas finally pulled away after what felt like hours, with a playful grin, Dean looked at him.  
“.. What was that for? Did you miss me?” he teased.  
Castiel scrunched up his nose, looking totally adorable as he placed himself in Deans arms again, leaning against his chest. It was like he just belonged there, it was perfect.  
“I did miss you. But I also don’t like watching Lisa with her hands all over you. Even though no one knows about us, you’re still mine.” he mumbled awkwardly, hiding his face in Deans neck. Dean chuckled, tightening his grip around the boy and closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.. But you have nothing to worry about. I’m all yours, Cas.”   
Castiel smiled carefully, nodding. He wasn’t expecting Dean to suddenly drop everyone because of Castiel and tell everyone about them. Of course he didn’t want too be Deans secret forever, but this between them had only lasted one day still, even though it felt like so much more. 

They ended up spending the rest of lunch right there together in each others arms.


	13. Home alone

As the weeks went by, Castiel and Dean seemed to only be getting closer and closer each day. Their relationship was perfect, it felt like they belonged together. Castiel had been sceptical at first because he was sure that Dean would suddenly change his mind or reveal that this was all just a big prank. But each day Dean would smile at him secretly in the hallways, they would give each other these looks and they would spend every possible lunchbreak together. They would also be spending time together after school whenever they could, mostly driving around. And as each day went by, Castiel found himself falling deeper and deeper.

They had been together for a little more than a month by now. They talked about mostly everything together. Dean told Cas about his family and his brother, Sam, how he wanted to be able to bring Cas home and let him meet the people that meant the most to him. But how he was scared of how his father would react. And Castiel understood. He didn't talk often avout his own father, and he didn't bring Dean home with him because he knew how his own father would react if he found out about Castiel having a boyfriend. It would only make things worse. And things hadn't been that bad the last weeks, his father hadn't paid him much attention and he had done everything he'd been told to do, so his father would have less reasons to be mad at him. And everytime he could, he would sneek out to be with Dean.

  
They often ended up spending their time just sitting in the back of the Impala, making out and groping each other. But Castiel never let it go any further. He wasn't ready for Dean to see his body, see all his scars. He wanted to, of course, he was a horny teenager with a willing and hot boyfriend. But he didn't want Dean to be disgusted by him. He didn't want him too see the scars his father had left. He was scared, he'd never shown his body before to anyone. And Dean never forced him to do anything either. After the first few times when he had ended up with his hands under Castiels shirt and made the other boy suddenly pull away, he understood. And he was patient, taking everything slow, being so incredibly gentle with him.

It was one friday while they were sitting at their usual place at lunch, cuddling up next to each other just enjoying the silence, when Dean speaks: "My parents and Sammy is going away this weekend, so I have the house to myself. So I was think.. Maybe you could come over?" His voice was hopeful, and Castiel looked up at him. They hadn't spent more time together than just a few hours, but it is something he had wanted for a long time. A chance to spend time with Dean without thinking about when he had to go home. A chance to fall asleep next to each other, wake up with each other. The thought alone only made him smile. "Of course! I would love that.."

That is how, later that day, Castiel found himself standing infront of Dean’s house with a small bag of clothes and other stuff he imagined he would need this weekend. When he had gotten home earlier after school, he hadn’t asked his father about permission. He only made dinner and did what was expected from him until it started getting late, when he packed his stuff and snuck out of the house. If his father noticed his absence at all this weekend, he knew he would be punished when he got home on sunday. But right now, he was willing to take that chance.

  
Walking forward with nervous steps, Castiel ended up at the door. He carefully knocked while looking around. He hadn’t actually been inside Deans house before, but it looked nice. It wasn’t too big, but it had that nice, comfortable look. Like a well loved house with a loving family living there. It didn’t take long after he knocked before the door opened to reaveal a smiling Dean. The sight of his boyfriend also made a huge grin appear on Cas’s face.  
“Hi angel!” Dean said, “come on in.”

  
Castiel didn’t hesitate before walking over the treshold. He was looking around immidiatly with curious eyes. It was warm and cozy inside the hallway. Just as the door closed behind him, he felt Deans arms wrap themselves around his waist, and Deans warm breath by his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, smiling happily.

  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” Dean whispered before placing a tender kiss on his shoulder. Castiel opened his eyes again before turning around in the other boys arms so he could look at that beautiful face.  
“I am too.” he murmured and lifted one of his arms, after letting his small bag fall onto the floor, and placed it on Deans cheek before pulling him down towards himself, locking their lips together.

“Mmh.. I’m really looking forward to this weekend.” Dean laughed after they broke the kiss, taking Castiel by the hand and leading him further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta'd atm. But I hope you guys still like it. I'm hoping to maybe include some smut in one of the next chapter or so, but I've never written anything like that so.. well, we'll see what happens. :D


	14. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey guys. It's been forever. I don't have any excuses, I just couldn't make myself write anything at all and over time I just forgot about the whole thing. A few days ago, I got an email with a notification about someone leaving a comment on this fic, and here we are. I suddenly got my mojo back. So I ended up writing this chapter for you guys. And I really hope I will continue this. Maybe the guys realationship will move pretty fast, but I want to get to the good parts. And I will start again with updates. But I don't think I have the right to promise you guys anything, because that obviously didn't work out last time. I'm really, really sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> And also, I don't have a beta anymore, obviously. So you will probably find a lot of mistakes, but I'm norwegian and this is not my language, but I hope it's not too bad. Just point out mistakes to me, and I will try my best to fix them! 
> 
> Again, I can't express how sorry I am for leaving all of you guys hanging.. :(

Dean led Castiel into his house, not saying much. Castiel wasn’t saying anything either, but his eyes looked curious. He was taking in everything that he came over, from the colors of the walls to the pictures spread across the home. All over the walls of the rooms he would notice pictures. Pictures of Dean, of his family. One picture caught his attention when they got to the living room. It was standing on a shelf, a small picture with a simple frame around it. Letting go of Dean’s hand, he walked over to it. The picture was of four people, who he assumed was of Dean’s family.   
“Is this your mother?” he asked quietly, looking back to Dean, who was walking over to him by now.   
“Yeah.. And that’s my dad behind us, and me. The baby there is my little brother, Sammy.” he smiled, taking the picture in his hand. “I love this picture.”  
“Your mom.. She’s beautiful.” Castiel murmured, smiling and continued to look at the picture. He felt a lump in his stomach thinking about his own mom. How he wished he had a picture of his own mom at home. But his father had gotten rid of all of them when she had left. He couldn’t remember what she looked like anymore.   
“I know.. And she is the nicest person in the world. You have to meet her sometime, she would love you.” Dean proudly said before he put the picture back where it had been.   
“I would like that very much..” Castiel answered. He looked around the living room again, with a small crooked smile.   
“So.. Are you hungry? Or do you maybe want to go up to my room? Or we could watch a movie if you want to. It’s all up to you!” Dean said, looking over at Castiel with a fondness in his eyes.   
“I’m okay with watching a movie..” he answered. Dean grinned. That’s how they ended up spending the evening together, cuddling into each other on the couch watching some action movie, enjoying each others company.

When it was getting late and the movie was finished, Dean got up and started cleaning up after them. They had made a pizza together and Dean had brought them something to drink.   
“So.. We have a guest bedroom you can sleep in. Or you could always sleep in my bedroom with me, but you don’t have to. Only if you’re comfortable with it of course..” Dean said when he got back to the living room. He had Castiel’s bag with him, which he had picked up where Castiel had left it earlier. Castiel looked at Dean, biting his lip. Of course he wanted to sleep in Dean’s bed with him, but he didn’t want Dean to take it as a sign that he wanted to do something else. He did, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. And what if Dean noticed his scars. He wasn’t ready to talk about his father yet either. Their relationship was still so fresh and none of them knew what the future could bring again. But then again, he had brought a t-shirt with him that he could sleep in…  
“I.. I can sleep with you.” he said, getting up from the couch and taking his bag from Dean. “Not sleep with you, I mean sleep in your bed! With you..” he suddenly said, afraid Dean might have misunderstood him. He looked at Dean again with a nervous face, biting his lips again. Dean was smiling at the boy.   
“I got that. It’s okay, I didn’t expect that from you.” he walked closer to Castiel and put his hand on his cheek, pulling his face closer before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Then he smiled again and said softly: “I don’t need that. I just want you and me. Together.”

They ended up sharing many careful but sweet kisses before finally pulling apart. After that Castiel walked up the stairs to the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Dean used the smaller one downstairs. When Castiel was finished in the bathroom he walked into Dean’s bedroom, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed already. He wasn’t wearing anything but his briefs, obviously not shy about his body, and with good reason. Castiel had never seen Dean’s body before, and he was amazed. He didn’t know how anyone could look that good. It made him even more self-conscious about his own thin frame. But he chose to ignore the lump growing in his stomach, walking over to Dean who layed down under the covers, making room for Castiel.   
Castiel was wearing a t-shirt and his briefs, and when he got into bed with Dean he made sure his t-shirt didn’t slide up and reveal his back. That was a conversation he wanted to save for another time. Right now, he just wanted to crawl into Dean’s arms and enjoy a peaceful night of sleep with his new boyfriend, letting all his dreams come true. And that’s how they ended up, together in Dean’s bed curled up around each other, both of them with a smile on their lips.


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter containes smut. I know their relationship is brand new and they might be going fast, but that's how it is. I want to get to the good parts of this fic. I hope you like it.

Dean woke up the next morning with the sun in his face. It was warm and comfortable. He felt an itch on his nose, and was about to scratch it when he noticed he couldn’t get his arm free. That’s when he remembered who was laying next to him. Looking at Castiel, he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face and the joy he felt. Castiel was curled up next to him on top of one of his arms. Castiel himself had his own arm draped over Dean’s stomach. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, the black mess of his hair looking even messier now after a long night of sleep. His long lashes touching his cheeks. Dean had been thinking about this moment for so long, ever since he first admitted his own feelings for the boy. And here he was, finally. Dean carefully pulled some of Castiel’s hair back before stroking his cheek with his fingers. The smooth touch of Castiel’s skin felt amazing, and he moved closer and inhaled the smell of the other boy. Castiel only made a small noise and moved closer to him. Castiel was laying on his stomach and the movement made his t-shirt slide further up his back. The night had already made it slide up quite a bit, but now it revealed much more of him. That is when Dean noticed the small pink lines, realising they were scars spread acroos Castiels back. They were raised on Castiel’s skin, some of them old, but some of them still pretty fresh. It looked painful, and Dean felt a lump forming in the pit of his stomach. What had happened to Castiel? Who had done this to him? Looking at the fresh wounds, he realised they were the reason for the small trails of blood he had seen on Castiels shirt that first day they met in the woods. When Castiel had been crying. He carefully put his hand on Castiels back to study them, making sure he didn’t touch any of the wounds. He didn’t even notice that Castiel had woken up from the movements. Suddenly he was pushed away from a nervous Castiel who quickly got up from the bed, scrambling to pull down his shirt.   
“What the hell are you doing?” he almost screamed, looking at Dean with pain in his eyes. Dean didn’t know what to say, just looking at Castiel.  
“You had no right!” Castiel continued, his voice higher this time. Dean sat up on the bed.   
“I didn’t mean to.. Your shirt slipped up on it’s own! And I saw them..” he didn’t want Castiel to think he would invade his privacy on purpose. But he felt angry with a need to find out what had happened to him. Who would do something to the boy.   
“Who did that to you?” he asked firmly now. Castiel shaked his head and started taking steps backwards, away from Dean.   
“That is none of your business!”  
Dean got up from the bed now, walking closer to Castiel and taking his arm.   
“Who hurt you? I want to know who did this to you! Was it Lucifer?” he wasn’t blind, he had noticed Lucifer and how he had tormented Castiel over the years. But he never thought the guy would do something like this. Castiel only shook his head, feeling tears building up.   
“N-no.. It wasn’t him..” he mumbled, clenching his eyes shut to hold the tears back. Memories of his father and his anger came rushing back to him, painful memories. He hadn’t told anyone about it. He had never shown weakness, his pain in front of anyone. No one knew what he really looked like under his clothes, how ugly he was. And now Dean knew, the last thing he wanted to burden him with. The pain and the shame suddenly felt overwhelming to him, and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He broke down, almost falling to the floor, only to be caught by Dean. Dean embrased him, held him close to his body as the other boy cried, not saying a word. He sat there on the floor in Dean’s arm for what felt like hours, finally letting all the tears he had built up for so long go. And Dean let him cry. 

When Castiel didn’t have any tears left, only sitting in Dean’s embrace shaking, he felt ready to talk.   
“M-my father. He started drinking after my mom left. He was so angry at her, and when I got older, I looked more and more like her. He started blaming me for her leaving. And sometimes he just gets so angry..” Castiel could’t finish that sentence. But he didn’t need to, Dean understood him.   
“Shh.. It’s okay.” he whispered to Castiel, stroking his hair slowly.   
“It’s not your fault. You know that right?”   
Castiel shook his head, finally looking up at Dean after what felt like hours.   
“But it is.. I’m the one who looks like her. And he only does it when I’ve been bad. When I don’t have dinner ready for him, o-or..” Dean didn’t let him finish that sentence, only shushing him again. He placed his hand on Castiels cheek and looked down into his eyes.   
“No! It is not your fault! What ever he says you did to justifice what he’s doing to you, it’s wrong!” he talked with a firm voice now, desperate for Castiel not to feel that this was his own fault.   
“.. They’re so ugly. I’m ugly.” Castiel said after several minutes of silence. He didn’t know what else to say.  
“No! Cas, they do not make you ugly. They make you strong. You’re so strong and beautiful..” Dean whispered to the boy, placing a kiss at the corner of his lips.   
“You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And those scars doesn’t ruin that. The only make you look even more beautiful.”  
Castiel didn’t know what to say. He just closed his eyes and leaned into Dean’s embrace, comforted by his words. 

They sat there for almost an hour, just holding each other. After a while both Dean and Castiel’s stomach started making noises. That’s when they decided to go make themselves some breakfast. So they ended up in the kitchen. Dean had made them some pancakes, and they were eating their food talking. Dean was still wearing nothing but his briefs, not bothering about covering up his body. Castiel didn’t mind, he liked looking at Dean. They were sitting at the kitchen table, talking about everything they could think of and just enjoying each others company, their previous conversation put aside for now, when the door bell rang. Just as Dean got up to go open the door, they heard a voice.   
“Hello? Dean?” both of them recognised that voice. It was Lisa. Before anyone of them had time to react, the girl was standing in the doorway into the kitchen.   
“What the hell? Dean! What is he doing here?” she almost screamed, shocked from seeing Castiel sitting at the kitchen in nothing but a t-shirt and briefs, with Dean standing next to him almost naked. It didn’t take long for her to make up her own story.  
“Oh my god. You’re fucking him? Him? I can’t believe this.”   
Castiel didn’t say anything, only staring at Lisa and Dean. But Dean was quick, walking over to Lisa.   
“No, Lisa, I’m not! I mean.. We’re just friends, okay?”  
“You expect me to believe that? Look at you to. I can’t believe you’re gay!”   
“I’m not!” he quickly said, but Lisa only shook her head. She wouldn’t listen to anything Dean said, anger and disgust radiating of her. Suddenly she just turned around on her heel and walked away, the sound of the front door slamming. Dean looked back at Castiel with fear in his eyes.   
“Maybe I should go home..” Castiel mumbled, getting up from his seat and making his way to the living room, only to be held back by Dean grabbing his hand.   
“No! Please don’t go! I want you to stay..”   
“It’s okay. We’re just friends, we shouldn’t continue this or everyone else will think there’s more between us”   
Dean pulled him closer.   
“I don’t care. I don’t want to be your friend. To hell with Lisa and everyone else, okay. She just took me of guard. Please, Cas.. Stay.” He looked into the other boy’s eyes. Castiel didn’t answer him, he didn’t know what to say. Suddenly Dean’s lips came crashing onto his, a kiss full of passion. He continued to kiss Castiel with everything he got, determined to show Castiel through a kiss what he felt for him. And it didn’t take long for Castiel to loose himself completely in the same kiss. All of his worries forgotten. Dean cupped Castiel’s neck, letting his tounge explore the boy’s mouth. Castiels arm wrapped around Dean and he smiled against his lips, before nibbling carefully. Dean’s arms started traveling down Castiel’s back until the rested just above his ass, pulling Castiel as close to him as he could. That’s when Castiel felt Dean’s arousal, pulling back a little and looking down.   
“Oh..” he whispered with a crooked smile. A blush formed on Deans cheeks and he looked down himself.   
“I-I’m sorry.. It just happened..” he mumbled, embarrassed. He didn’t expect Castiel to be ready for anything like that, but the boy took him by suprise.   
“It’s okay.” he said and looked back up at Dean, letting his fingers curl up into his hair.   
“I want to.”  
“You’re sure? Really?” Dean looked surprised, but one nod from Castiel made him smile again as he quickly lifted the other boy up into his arms. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean and kissed him again, full of passion and fire. Dean carried the other boy over to the couch, laying him down on it before crawling above him himself and catching his lips again. They let themselves get lost in each other, sharing deep kisses and grinding into each other. It didn’t take long before small moans escaped from Castiel as Dean started to plant kisses down his neck.   
“Dean!” Castiel said, as Dean’s hips bucked up into Cas’ clothed crotch. Cas was hard by now, Dean could feel it, and he looked into his eyes.   
“Cas, maybe this is going too fast..” Castiel looked up at him: pupils wide with arousal.   
“No.. I’m ready. I want you.”  
Dean could feel himself getting harder by the second, the sight of Cas beneath him, so beautiful and wanting. He moved his fingers down to the hem of Cas’ shirt, looking back to him, waiting for approval. Cas only nodded, and Dean carefully lifted the shirt up, revealing Cas’ pale chest. He was beautiful. He quickly leaned down, placing kisses across Cas’ chest, worshipping every part of him. It didn’t take long before Cas was a writhing mess beneath him.   
“Dean, please..” he moaned. Dean sat up and moved his hands to his briefs, slowly sliding them down, always keeping eye contact with Cas. Soon the boy was left completely naked beneath him. Castiel was so beautiful, and he made sure to take everything in. Then he lowered his gaze to his cock. Castiel blushed, he had never been naked in front of anyone before. That’s when Dean leaned down between his legs and licked at the top of his cock, tasting the precome. Castiel moaned. Dean took the head of Cas’ dick into his mouth, sucking, before taking in more of him. Castiel moaned out his name, throwing his head back. This made Dean grin around the other boy’s cock. He put his hands on his thighs to hold him down while he continued to pleasure him, leaving Cas a squirming mess beneath him. It didn’t take long before Cas was getting close, only making Dean suck harder. Castiel came with a scream, moving his hand into Dean’s hair and pulling it, making Dean’s cock twitch in his briefs. When Dean pulled off Castiel was panting, and he wiped his mouth with his hand to get the rest of Cas’ come off.  
“Dean..” Cas moaned, looking up at the other boy. He slowly moved his hand behind him to his ass. Castiel accepted it, lifting his hips and spreading his legs, making Dean’s fingers come in contact with his hole.  
“Have you ever..?” he asked, which only made Castiel shake his head. Dean traced the rim with his fingers, biting his own lip.

Dean didn’t have any lubricant, so he ended up slicking up his fingers with his own spit. It wasn’t the same, but it would work. He then gently pressed a finger inside Cas’s hole, the muscles clenching around his fingers. He wanted Castiel to relax, to trust him, so he leaned down and claimed his lips in a kiss. When Castiel kissed him back Dean moved his finger further inside him. When Castiel was more relaxed he soon added another finger and began scissoring him open. It didn’t take long before Cas was a writhing mess beneath him again, and Dean pulled away from Cas’ lips to look at him.   
“Are you sure?” he asked.  
“Yes. Yes, I want this, Dean.” Castiel answered, sincerely.   
Dean nodded and kissed him again, before removing his briefs. When Dean looked down, Cas was staring at his cock with wide eyes. He smiled.   
“Do you trust me?”   
“Yes” Castiel nodded, smiling softly.  
Dean kissed him once more before placing his hands on Cas’ hips, holding him still so he could get in position. He placed his cock in front of Cas’ entrance, slowly pushing forward. He kissed Cas to make him relax when he felt some resistance, and soon more of Dean’s cock slipped in until all of him was inside.   
Dean gasped, the tight, warm feeling almost too much for him. Castiel also gasped and cleanched around him.  
Dean finally started to move, slow at first, Cas’ fingers digging into his skin as he held onto Dean when Dean started to move faster. The room was soon filled with grunts and moans as they made love together. When Dean hit the right spot inside of him, Castiel whimpered and spreading his legs even more to give Dean better access. Dean cursed and bit into Cas’ neck, picking up the pace as he thrust into Castiel.

Everything was so intense, the feeling of Cas, so warm and tight around Dean’s cock. Castiel moans of pleasure filling the room. How Castiel fit so perfectly beneath Dean. It didn’t take long before Castiel was near the edge, whimpering and looking at Dean with wide, blue eyes.   
“Dean - ah! I’m so close.”  
“Come, Cas. Let it go.” Dean whispered, kissing the boy on the lips and thrusting harder into him. Castiel cried out Dean’s name as he came, spurting come between their stomachs. The feeling of Cas’ muscles clenching around his cock and the sight of the boy coming was enought to bring Dean over the edge with him. He came hard, spurting his come into Cas. He then collapsed on top of Cas, groaning, both of them enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. 

After a while Dean pulled out of Castiel, the boy whimpering at the loss, and Dean got up and walked away. He soon came back with a damp cloth, cleaning up the come from Cas’s stomach and between his legs. He leaned down and captured Cas’ lips before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs back to his bedroom. There they ended up falling asleep in each others arms once again. All of worries and thoughts cast out the window. Not thinking about the consequences of what they just did, Castiel forgetting all about himself being an omega, and Dean forgetting that somewhere, someone was already on their way home.


	16. Caught

When John, Mary and Sam came home later that day, they were expecting Dean to meet them at the door. His Impala stood in the driveway so they knew he was home. But when he didn’t, John told Sam to go upstairs and get his brother. Sam was exited to see his brother so he could tell them all about what they had been doing the last two days, so of course he ran up the stairs at once and into Dean’s room, expecting his brother to be sitting in there with his music records as he usually did. He didn’t notice that there actually weren’t any music playing from Dean’s room when he opened the door and ran inside. What he didn’t expect was to find his brother in his bed, naked, with someone next to him. And that someone was a guy. Also naked. He yelped when he saw them there together, waking both og the boys up, but before Dean could really understand what had just happened, Sam had turned on his heel and run downstairs again. 

When he got downstairs he ran into the kitchen, his eyes wide, not fully understanding what had just happened. 

“Mom!” he called out. Mary, who was in the kitchen already looked down at Sam. 

“What is it honey..?” 

“Dean!” he said. Then he looked around the room and walked closer to his mom. 

“Dean isn’t alone..” he mumbled, a blush forming across his cheek. Sam was young, but he wasn’t too young. He knew what Dean and that strange boy had been doing. Mary, who wasn’t that surprised about Dean having company only giggled. 

“Oh.. Do you know who she is?” she asked Sam. John was walking into the kitchen right about then. 

“Mooom! It’s not a girl! Dean is with a boy! And they’re.. they’re naked mom..” Mary gasped, eyes widening. And when John heard this, he yelled. 

“What?” anger filled his voice, making Sam flinch and walk away from his father. Mary didn’t get the chance to talk to her husband before he stormed off, heading for Dean’s room. 

Dean and Castiel was sleeping next to each other, tired after their lovemaking earlier. The room was warm with the sun shining in the window, so neither of them had bothered with pulling the covers over themselves before they fell asleep. But Dean had forgotten about his parents, how they were supposed to come home today. So when he suddenly woke up from the door being opened and his brother running into his room, only to turn around at once and run out again, Dean knew he was screwed. He knew that Sam would tell his mom, and his only chance now was to hope that Sam didn’t tell John about this. Not yet. He quickly got up from his bed, running over to the closet to pull on some clothes. When he had done this he picked up Cas’ bag and threw it at him. 

“Cas! Cas, you need to get up right now!” he said, shaking the other boy, begging for him to hurry. 

“Cas, seriously, my parents are home. Fuck, we’re so screwed..” Dean let go of Castiel when he finally opened his eyes and he started to understand what Dean was saying. He was quick on his feet, getting up from the bed and started to dress. That’s when they heard an angry yell from downstairs.

“What?”, followed by angry steps coming up the stairs, getting closer. 

Dean cursed and looked over at Castiel, who looked back at him with wide eyes shining of fear. Castiel was just about to pull his t-shirt over his head when the bedroom door was slammed open. 

“Dean! What the hell is going on here?” John yelled when he saw his son. It didn’t take long for his eyes to fall to Castiel, who only know got his clothes on. The sight just made him angrier, walking towards Dean with heavy steps. 

“You’re fucking a boy? What the hell are you thinking? You are not like that, no son of mine is like that!” John didn’t give Dean a chance to explain, and he didn’t listen to Mary who was standing in the doorway trying to calm him down. Dean didn’t know how to answer his father, he couldn’t form any words. It didn’t take long before John’s eyes ended up on Castiel again, all of his anger concentrated on him now. 

“You!” he yelled again, pointing at Castiel. He then walked up to the much smaller boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
“This is your fault! You did this to my son, you slut!”

Castiel only yelped and clenched his eyes together. The anger radiating of Dean’s father reminded him too much of his own father. He expected some form of pain to follow after John grabbed him by his collar, like it always did. When Dean saw the look of fear in Castiel, he finally found the words he was looking for. He walked over, determined, and pushed his father away from Cas. 

“You don’t talk to him like that. It’s not his fault!” he screamed, stepping in front of Castiel to protect him. 

“Not his fault?” John spat.  
“Of course it is! I want that little slut out of my house right now!” he yelled. Then he went silent, only staring daggers into Dean before storming out of the room again. Mary was standing in the doorway, looking at her son with an apologetic look before following her husband, taking Sam with her. When Dean and Castiel was left alone again, Dean turned to face Castiel again, who now finally looked up at him again. 

“Dean..” he said, only to be cut of by the other boy.

“Maybe should go.” Dean said, avoiding Cas’ eyes. He took a step back. “I have to talk to my dad alone, Cas. I’ll call you later.” he mumbled. Cas nodded slowly, tears building up again. 

“I’m so sorry.. ” he mumbled and walked over to Dean, placing a kiss on his cheek, before taking his bag and walking out the door, deciding to leave Dean alone right now and wait for his call. A call that would never come. 

 

~ three weeks later ~

Castiel was sitting in his room, tears in his eyes as he looked at his phone, ignoring the pain from the bruise already forming in his face. His father had just left him, after another one of drunken ramblings about how much of a disgrace Castiel was. For a few days after his weekend with Dean, Castiel had actually had the courage to talk back to his father. But as the days went by and Castiel never heard from Dean his courage started to fade. And then one day at school, when Dean finally arrived, it was like nothing had ever happened. Dean was back to his old self, ignoring Castiel and back together with Lisa. It had broken Castiel. After he had given so much of himself to Dean, he had been tossed away again like he wasn’t worth anything. That’s why he found himself where he was now, crying and looking at his phone: wishing and dreaming for a call from Dean, the call Dean had promised him three weeks ago. But it never came. It would never come. 

“Screw Dean Winchester..” Castiel mumbled, wiping away his tears. Dean had made a choice, Castiel was a mistake he wanted to forget. And he decided he would do anything himself to forget about Dean Winchester and their short time together. He never expected that his one time with Dean was going to change everything, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter already :) In this chapter, things get worse. I decided to make Sam much younger by the way.. And this chapter is small, but I just wanted to get it out so I can finally start writing the good stuff. You all probably know what the big change will be. I'm also wondering if I should put Gabriel into the story as Castiels big brother, finally coming home and saving him from their father. Just because I don't want Castiel to hurt more.. We'll see what i decide to do...


	17. Reunion

Castiel stopped outside of the candy store, looking in the window. The inside was full of people, which wasn’t so odd since the store was brand new and already had a small article in the newspaper. Castiel had overheard someone at school talking about this new store in town that some guy had opened up a few days earlier. Apperantly, this guy had moved back into town just a few weeks earlier, after leaving town without anyone knowing many years earlier. And when Castiel heard this he started thinking about his own brother, leaving all those years ago to make his own way in this world. And Gabriel’s biggest dream was to open his own candy store. He had always talked about it to Castiel when they were younger and had been hiding in their room, away from their father. And when Gabriel turned seventeen, he had just vanished. Not saying a word to Castiel or anyone else, leaving his brother alone with his father to chase his own dreams. 

Castiel hated Gabriel for what he had done. He hated his brother for leaving him all alone with his father. But still, when he had heard about this store he couldn’t help the joy he felt, and the hope. The hope that his brother was back. And maybe, just maybe.. Castiel wouldn’t be alone anymore. He no longer had Dean, and he never had his father. But if it really was his brother inside of this store.. 

Castiel bit his lip, shaking his head. Why was he standing on the outside here? If Gabriel was inside, he needed to know. So Castiel walked inside the store. It wasn’t too big, but there was a lot of candy in there. Different sorts of candy, many he had never seen before. And the smell was so sweet and strong, making his stomach twist. He swallowed, ignoring the nauseating feeling he suddenly got. It wasn’t the first time this happened. Smells had started making him nauseous lately, but he didn’t have time to think about why right now because this is when he noticed a familiar guy standing by some people, talking and laughing. His hair was a soft brown color, a little bit longer than Castiel remembered. His face was older, but it still contained some of the same features. There was no doubt in Cas’ mind that this was his brother, Gabriel. He walked closer with small steps, nervous look in his eyes, closer and closer until Gabriel himself noticed him and looked straight into Cas’ eyes. 

“Hello Gabriel..” Castiel forced himself to say, straightening where he stood. His brother looked shocked, like he didn’t know what to say for a while until suddenly a big grin formed in his face.   
“Castiel! Oh my god it’s really you!” he said, throwing his arms around Castiel who was taken by surprise, all words lost when his brother’s arms were around him again after all these years. 

They had ended up in Gabriel’s new flat after he had closed down the store for the day. He had said he wanted to catch up with his brother after all this years, so Castiel had waited. He hadn’t waited in the shop, since the smell didn’t help his stomach settling, so he had been sitting in a cafe nearby, concentrating on homework until Gabriel was done. When they got to Gabriel’s flat, his brother had made him dinner, and they ended up talking together for hours. Castiel told his brother how he had felt after he had left him alone with his father, and Gabriel had told him how sorry he was and that was also one of the reasons he was back; to help Castiel get away from their father and live a better life like he himself had gotten. And even though Castiel felt angry with his brother for leaving him, when the offer came that he could stay with Gabriel in his spare bedroom as long as he wanted, why would Castiel turn him down? He would rather give his brother a chance to make up for leaving him, than spending any more time with his father. And that’s how Castiel ended up gathering everything of importance from home and moving in with his brother. 

~ two months later ~

Moving in with Gabriel was the best thing that had happened to Castiel in years. Except the little time he had spent with Dean of course, but Castiel would rather forget about that. It only brought him pain.   
It was a monday when Castiel suddenly woke up when a new wave of nausea came to him. He almost didn’t make it all the way to the bathroom before he emptied out all of the content of his stomach. When he was finally done after a minute or two, he sat down on the floor in the bathroom, closing his eyes. What was going on with him? It wasn’t the first time he had woken up because of the very same reason. It had happened on and off now for almost two months. Shaking his head, Castiel got up from where he was sitting and started undressing. He walked into the shower after turning in on, placing himself under the water and enjoying the feel of the warm water on his body. He closed his eyes and let his hands stroke his own body, down his chest and over his stomach. His stomach had alway been completely flat, but this time he felt something different. 

Opening his eyes again and turning of the water, quickly grabbing a towel and tying it around his hips before placing himself in front of the mirror, staring at his stomach from side to side stroking his stomach. There was no doubt. A small bump had appared below his belly button. He wondered why, thinking about what he had been eating lately. After moving in with Gabriel there had been a lot of candy and greasy food. But that wouldn’t explain his nausea, would it? 

“Hey, Castiel, do you want me to drive you to school?” Gabriel said, loudly, just as he opened the door to the bathroom.   
He stopped at once when he noticed Castiel standing in front of the mirror with his hands on a small bump on his belly and eyes fixated on himself in the mirror. Castiel flinched when Gabriel entered and quickly looked back at his brother with wide eyes. 

“Huh? Yeah, uhm.. Sorry. Yes, I would very much like that, thank you.” he gave his brother a small smile and straigthened before walking past him and out of the bathroom, straight into his room. He dressed fast, feeling slightly embarrased that his brother had just walked in on him like that in the bathroom but decided not to dwell on it. He then walked out of his room after getting dressed and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple before sitting down on one of the chairs, staring at Gabriel who was sitting on the opposite side of the table eating some pancakes. 

“What were you doing in there?” he asked with his mouth full of food. Castiel wrinkled his nose.

“Nothing.. I think I’ve put on some weight lately. Too much candy I guess..” he said before taking a bite of his apple. Gabriel nodded and looked at his brother, swallowing what he had been eating. 

“I’ve heard you in the mornings, running into the bathroom and wrenching your gut out.” he laughed a bit.

“Sound more like you’re preggers than just fat.” he grinned, obviously not thinking more about what he just said. Castiel also smiled and laughed a bit, looking down at himself and putting a hand over his belly. Of course he wasn’t pregnant, it wasn’t like he had ever… Then his eyes widened and he dropped his apple on the floor. It was almost three months since he and Dean had sex.

“Oh my god.” Castiel murmured, getting up from his chair. “Oh my god.”  
He couldn’t be. This couldn’t be happening. He and Dean were over, they were never going to happen. What they did had been a one time thing and Dean obviosly didn’t want more from Castiel.  
Gabriel noticed Cas’ distressed look and quickly got up from his seat and walking over to his brother, grabbing his shoulder and looking into his wide, obviously scared, eyes. 

“Castiel, what is it?” he asked

“I’m pregnant.. I can’t be pregnant!” Tears were already forming in his eyes as he looked as his brother. 

“Shh Castiel.. You’re not. I mean.. When was the last time you had sex?”

“I-I’ve only had sex once.. A little more than two months ago..” Cas whispered.   
“And now I’m throwing up every morning, I have headaches and I have a bump!” Castiel couldn’t hold his tears back, wriggling away from his brother and going over to the small couch, sitting down. 

“Cassie, please don’t cry.. I’m sure you’re not pregnant.” Gabriel said and followed his brother.   
“You know what. I’m going to run down to the store and buy you several pregnancy tests, and then we’ll find out. You probably just put on some weight from all the candy, okay? Don’t worry.” he smiled bravely and hugged his baby brother, before getting up and grabbing his wallet, walking out of the house and leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts. 

He just couldn’t be pregnant. How could he ever tell Dean? Dean would hate him even more. And he was too young to have a baby, he couldn’t take care of a small human on his own. The tears pressed on, running down his cheeks as he rested his hand upon his belly. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, about what he would do. It was only twenty minutes later that Castiel was sitting in his brother’s arms in the bathroom, crying, four pregnancy test on the floor next to him all showing a big plus sign. 

There was no doubt about it; Castiel was pregnant.


	18. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for you guys just because it will probably be a while before my next update. I'm visiting some family until sunday, and on monday I start school again, which will probably demand more of my attention but I will try to update as soon as I manage to find the time to write. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Three weeks later Castiel had finally started to get used to the fact that he was pregnant. There was in fact a baby growing inside of him. After Gabriel’s constant nagging about going to see a doctor to confirm his pregnancy and check if everything was all right with him and the possible baby, he had agreed. He went, bringing his brother for support, and after a blood test the doctor had told him he was in fact expecting a child. His due date was estimated to be around the 17th of May, and he was about three months away, on the end of his first trimester. 

She had talked about adoption, which Castiel had immidiately refused. It didn’t matter how young he was or who the father was, he still wanted this child he decided. After his doctor had given him what all the information he would need, prenatal vitamins and made him a second appointment for an ultra sound, he and Gabriel had gone to a diner when Castiel started feeling hungry again. He had ordered a cheese burger with bacon and extra fries, feeling more hungry than he usually did, and Gabriel had ordered some pancakes. They were sitting in a booth in the back of the diner to get some privacy so they could talk.

“So.. Who’s the father?” Gabriel asked after a while, curious because Castiel hadn’t talked about anyone special in his life.   
Castiel looked up at him with his mouth full of food, chewing slowly. He had wanted to forget all about Dean because the fact that Dean seemed to have forgotten all about him still hurt. Leaning back in his chair he looked down at his belly. It had grown and he had started to notice it even more now. He was relieved that it was November now and it was so much colder outside, which meant that he could hide his belly another month or two when he was at school with oversized sweaters, at least until he figured out how to tell Dean. And even if he was going to tell Dean. 

He put a hand on his belly and sighed after swallowing his food.

“His name is Dean.. We had a little thing going on for a few weeks..” he talked with a low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear him. Gabriel only listened.

“We had sex one time.. And later, after it happened, his father walked in on us. He didn’t approve, got angry. So Dean said he would call me, but he never did..” Cas’ looked out the window, staring into nothing, thinking about how he waited for so long for that call. 

“Bastard.” Gabriel murmured and took a sip of his drink, obviously agitated. “Are you going to tell him about the baby?” he then asked. Castiel shook his head. 

“I don’t know. He really hurt me, and I don’t know if I want to see him again.” He stroked his belly without really noticing himself, tears prickling in his eyes. “He probably doesn’t want anything to do with me. Especially not the baby.”

Gabriel looked at his brother, not knowing what to do. When he moved back to the city he expected his brother to have a rough time because of their father, but he never expected this.   
“I think you should tell him. And no matter what happens I’m going to be here every step of the way, okay?” he tried giving Castiel a small smile, which he was glad that his brother returned now.

“I’ll think about it. Thank you, Gabriel.” he murmured, blinking away his tears. 

The next day Gabriel had decided to drive Castiel to school, feeling slightly more protective of his brother resently. He parked the car in the parking lot looking over at his brother who was sitting in the passenger seat with both hands on his small belly, which was covered by a sweater much to large for his small frame. 

“The school should probably now, don’t you think?” he asked. Castiel shook his head as he usually did when he was nervous and didn’t meet his brothers eyes, only stared out the window of the car. 

“No, I don’t want anyone to know yet.” he murmured. Gabriel only nodded his head even if he didn’t agree with his brother’s decision but decided not to argue. 

“Well, be extra careful okay?” he smiled and reached out his hand, ruffling the black mess of a hair his brother had. That was when he noticed how Cas’ eyes were wider and fixated on something, something that obviously made him sad because he started curling up a bit in the seat. Gabriel followed his eyes and ended up on a guy standing a few yards away from them by an old black car. He was standing with a brunette, laughing and smiling. 

“Is that him?” he demanded, suddenly feeling angry. When he only got a small nod from his brother, Gabriel almost saw red, his urge to defend his little brother growing rapidly. He quickly got out of the car and walked towards Dean with determined steps. 

“Hey, you!” he yelled out, getting Dean’s attention and also several other people around them. When he got closer to the boy he clenched his fist, prepered to punch him. 

“You bastard!” he yelled, and was about to lift his arm when Castiel came running up from behind him and placing himself right in the middle of his brother and Dean. 

“Gabriel, stop!” he pleaded, ignoring Dean who was now demanding to know who Gabriel was and what the hell he wanted with him. Castiel ignored him, trying to calm his brother down and dragging him back to the car. 

“But Cas, that bastard kno-” he started, only to have Castiel put his hand over his mouth in a quick motion with wide eyes. Gabriel immideatly shut up after realising he almost told everyone about Cas’ situation and nodded. “Sorry..” he whispered, seeming to cool down. 

Cas nodded and gave his brother a small smile. He looked over at Dean who still looked surprised and confused about the strange man, but Castiel decided to ignore him and rather took his brother’s hand and walked back to the car. 

After telling Gabriel he would deal with Dean himself, asking his brother to just give him some time first, they gave each other a long hug before saying goodbye. Then Gabriel drove off again, only giving Dean a harsh look beforehand, leaving Castiel. Castiel pulled his trenchcoat tightly around himself, feeling the swell of his belly beneath all the layers and taking comfort in it before slowly walking into the school, not noticing the questioning and confused look Dean had on him; wanting to know what the hell just happened and determined to find why.


	19. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would maybe take a while before a new chapter came out, but I couldn't sleep so here we are..

Dean sat in the classroom that day with his eyes straight ahead, lost in thoughts. He did not pay attention in class, not that he used to when they had math anyway, but right now he had other things on his mind. Who was the guy who earlier? Why had he been so angry? And why was he with Castiel? He sat there and considered whether Castiel might have found himself a new boyfriend? But the thought didn’t fit right with him. He had let go of Castiel after his father had found out about their relationship. 

It had hurt so much not to pick up his phone and called Castiel as he had promised. But the way his father had looked at him, disappointment radiating of him, Dean had decided that it would probably be better this way. Of course he had considered calling Castiel and telling him why, but then he thought that maybe it would be easier for Castiel if he didn’t know the reason. That Dean was a coward. That he didn’t have the guts to stand up to his own father, even to protect the one person he truly loved. So Dean had bit his teeth together and gone back to Lisa, begged her forgiveness and hoped for the best. And it seemed like Castiel had understood because the boy had not tried to talk to him or even acknowledged him these last three months. But what had happened this morning? He was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. 

~

When the bell rang when class was over, signalling that it was lunch time, Castiel decided to stay right where he was until the classroom was empty. He didn’t want to walk between the crowd that would form in the hallway, fearing that someone might notice his belly. Even though he was only three months away there was still quite a difference from his normal, slim figure. His doctor had assured him that this was normal because every body reacted differently to a pregnancy. And even though he had made sure to dress in a baggy shirt today, he still didn’t want to take any chances. 

When it started to quiet down, Castiel finally got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. He started to walk down the hallway to find a secluded spot where he could enjoy his lunch, when he remembered that he hadn’t actually brought lunch today, like he usually did. He stopped and looked around where he was standing, considering just skipping lunch like he had done before. But he was more hungry than usual because of the baby, and he didn’t want to risk hurting his baby in any way. That only left one choice; the cafeteria. He never actually went there because it was packed full of other people and Lucifer and his gang would without a doubt be there. But if he was quick maybe he could get in and out without anyone noticing him. Biting his lips, Castiel turned around and walked towards the cafeteria with determined steps. 

~

Dean was sitting on one of the round tables in the front of the cafeteria with Lisa and some of her friends. He wasn’t really paying any attention to what was going on around him, only picking at his food and struggling with his thoughts. It wasn’t until Lisa shaked him a bit that he was brought back to reality. He looked at the girl only to notice her hinting at something behind him. Turning around, Dean was surprised to see no one else but Castiel walking into the cafeteria with slow, careful steps. He was wearing a baggy shirt, which Dean thought was weird but didn’t really think that much about. He just continued to stare at the boy who was getting some food. Dean, Lisa and her friends weren't’t the only ones who had noticed Castiel come in. Because it was such an unusual thing and everyone knew Castiel as Lucifer's personal target, there was some muttering going on in the room. 

It didn’t take long before Lucifer himself had noticed, and you could hear the scraping of the chair as he got up from where he was sitting, walking over to Castiel with a devious grin. 

“Well well.” he said as he got closer, making Castiel flinch a bit and quickly turn around to face Lucifer.   
“What brings you here, little Castiel? I never see you in here.” 

It was almost dead silent in the room, everyone looking at Lucifer and Castiel now. Dean was also paying attention, but his eyes were on Castiel and not Lucifer. 

“I-I..” Castiel stammered, taking a few steps backwards away from Lucifer. 

He hadn’t faced Lucifer in such a long time now, but he was still scared, and no words seemed to escape his mouth. He instinctively let his arms cover his stomach. Lucifer didn’t seem to have the patient to wait for Castiel’s answer and quickly grabbed his arm, still with the same devious grin on his face. 

“I missed you. I haven’t paid that much attention to you lately, but I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Lucifers threats were always more on the sexual side, and he pulled Castiel closer to him with a strong grip on his arm. 

He suddenly put his other arm on Castiel’s hip, only to notice that something was different about him. He looked down quickly as his hand moved over Castiel’s baby bump, eyes widening. This made Castiel react, his already growing need to protect his baby screaming at him to remove the threat. 

He quickly, without thinking, pushed Lucifer away from himself while yelling at him to go away. This obviously caught Lucifer by surprise who stumbled backwards, almost falling down onto the floor but managed to keep his balance in the end. Then he looked at Castiel again, anger in his eyes. 

“I always knew you were a slut, spreading your legs for anyone who came along.” He spat. Castiel only stared at him.

“You whore. It was only a matter of time before someone knocked you up. So who’s the unfortunate baby daddy?” he laughed and looked around the crowd. 

“No one here, right? No one in their right mind would touch someone as filthy as you.” 

Castiel could feel tears in his eyes again, hating himself for not being stronger and always tearing up like this. He didn’t look at Lucifer, rather looking at the people in the room. His secret was already out, something he was not ready for. And when his eyes finally landed on Dean his breath hitched. Dean was looking right at him, or rather his belly, probably trying to see the bump that was still mostly covered by the sweater. When Dean finally looked at Castiel, Castiel knew that Dean understood. And the fear he was feeling only grew bigger, too much for him to handle, which is why he ended up running out of the room as fast as he could. He didn’t hear the commotion and the whispers that started when Dean had gotten up from his chair abruptly and started sprinting after Castiel. 

Castiel only kept running, wanting to hide. And just as he was about to run out the doors, he heard someone calling his name. Someone whose voice he would recognise anywhere. He stopped at once, almost like he freezed at the spot, but still managed to turn around to face Dean. 

The other boy was making his way over to him quickly until he was only a few inches away from Castiel, staring deeply into his eyes. Castiel didn’t speak, and neither did Dean. They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Dean finally looked down at Cas’ stomach. He carefully lifted his hands and placed them on Cas’ slightly protruding belly, like he was going to get stinged if he moved his hands too quickly. 

When he finally had both his hands placed firmly on Castiel’s belly he slowly moved them a bit, feeling the way Castiel’s belly had grown since he last had his hands on the other boy’s belly, only confirming the pregnancy to himself. When he was sure that this wasn’t just a dream or a mind playing a trick on him, that it was actually real, he looked back at Castiel whose tears were now running down his cheeks. 

“It’s mine..?” he whispered, not really needing an answer as he already knew that he was the only one Castiel had slept with and doubting that Castiel would sleep with someone else so fast after he had hurt him like he had. But still, when Castiel only answered with a nod, Dean didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, hands still on Castiel’s stomach, staring at the other boy for several minutes. 

“I’m so sorry..” Castiel said after a while, not bearing to wait anymore for Dean to finally say something. He was afraid that Dean would be angry and yell at him, that he wouldn’t want anything to do with the baby. And because he wasn’t ready for that, he pulled away from the boy and quickly walked out the door behind him, leaving Dean standing there alone.


	20. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what would Dean do without his mother c:

Dean drove home after Castiel had left school. The whole drive he wasn’t really paying attention, like he was working on cruise control. He couldn’t decide what the feeling inside him meant. When he had heard what Lucifer had said and seen the look in Castiel’s eyes, he couldn’t believe what was happening. He didn’t want to. But when he caught up to Castiel and he could feel the growing belly beneath his fingers for himself, he knew it was true. Their one time spent together had resulted in that. Something he never expected to happen to him. He had always been so careful, it wasn’t the first time he slept with someone. 

But with Castiel everything had been different, and neither of them had even thought for a second that they should use protection. And now he was going to be a father. It was like his whole world was falling apart around him. But at the same time it was every dream coming true. He knew he wanted to be a father someday. But would Castiel even let him be a part of the child’s life after the way Dean had hurt him? Did he want to be a part of the child’s life? 

Dean stepped out of the car when he finally got home. He didn’t want to face anyone, that’s why he had left. He knew his mother and brother were home, but he could just go straight up to his room. That’s what he needed, some time to think. So he walked in the front door without telling anyone he was home, kicked of his shoes and walked straight up the stairs into his room and closing the door before he sat down on the bed with his eyes straight forward. Sam and Mary rarely let anything get past them without them noticing and they had both heard the front door, then the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Mary looked down at Sam who was standing with her in the kitchen helping her bake. 

“I think it was Dean.” Sam said. “Why didn’t he come and say hi?”

Mary didn’t know. She couldn’t answer Sam’s question. But she had a mother’s intuition and knew something was wrong. 

“I think I’ll go talk to him, we’ll continue this later darling.” She smiled at her youngest son before dusting her hands off on the apron she was wearing and making her way up the stairs.

When she got to Dean’s room she knocked at the door, waiting for an answer that never came. She only grew more worried at this, so she opened the door carefully and peeked inside. When she saw her son sitting on the bed with glassy eyes - like he wanted to cry but couldn’t do it, she was shocked. Dean had always been so strong and brave, and he hadn’t cried since he was a little boy. 

“Honey..?” she said with a calm voice and walked in the door, making sure to close it behind her.   
Dean didn’t answer, so she went over to him and sat down next to the boy, putting her hand on his back in a comforting way. This brought Dean back to reality it seemed, because he finally looked at his mother. His eyes looked even more green than they usually did because of the wetness in them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she gave him a small smile. She had always worked hard to make sure her boys trusted her and would feel comfortable enough to share anything with her. And Dean knew this.

“Cas-Castiel..” he started, looking down at his hands that were curled up in his lap. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how his mother would react is she said anything. But this was not John, and she had always been calm when he admitted something, no matter how bad it may seem. 

“Castiel is pregnant. And it’s m-mine..” he didn’t dare to look at his mom when he finally let the words out. He only closed his eyes and waited for the outcome. Mary let out a small gasp, pulling her son closer. She had not expected this. She thought something really bad had happened. 

“Are you sure?” she guessed that Dean was, but she still felt that she had to ask.

“Yes.. His belly, he has a bump.” Dean leaned against his mom and finally let his tears free. 

“What am I supposed to do, mom? I’m not old enough to be a father, and dad is going to kill me.. And Castiel hates me!” it all seemed so hopeless. Mary only hugged her son tightly and sighed. 

“Oh honey.. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

“Yes he does, I hurt him real bad mom.”

Mary planted a kiss on his head. 

“Yes, you probably did. That doesn’t mean he hates you..”

Dean didn’t answer. After a while, Mary started to talk again.

“I know you are young, Dean, but listen to me.” Mary started to say, lifting Dean’s head and to look at him with strict eyes. 

“This is not going to be easy. First, you have to talk to Castiel and hear what he wants and what he feels. If he is angry at you, then you let him be. You will talk to your father, and I will be right there when you do. He will be mad, but I did not raise you to abandon your own child. You and Castiel have both made a mistake together, and now you two are going to have a baby. You will be there every step of the way to support Castiel. I will talk to your father and try to make him come to terms with this, but it will probably take time, but either way I am going to be here every step of the way to support you. Because I know you would never leave this child, no matter how hard it’s going to be. And it may feel hopeless now, like your life is in ruins, but trust me when I say it is not.”

Dean stared at Mary. He never expected her to be this kind to him after what he said. He knew his mom had always been calm and compassionate, but he thought maybe this would tip even her over the edge. He nodded slowly, managing to form a small smile.

“Thanks mom.” he whispered and pulled her into a hug. Mary only laughed and hugged him back, tightly. When they pulled apart again Mary got up from the bed. 

“Now, come downstairs and bake with me and Sammy. He got worried you know. And afterwards you can call Castiel.” 

Dean’s smile grew as he thought of his little brother, warm feeling in his chest. He loved his family, they had always taken up a big place in his heart. And now he would get another person to love and cherish, if Castiel would let him. Dean got up from the bed and followed his mother, his confident slowly coming back to him. 

“You’re going to be a grandma.” he suddenly said, bursting into laughter as he and Mary made their way down the stairs. 

Mary lightly pushed her son in a playful way and pretended to dislike the word, but Dean knew that inside she were probably already picturing herself with her grandson or granddaughter.


	21. Talk

Castiel was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, leaning back against the wall. He was wearing loose fitting pants and a baggy t-shirt, but had lifted it up to uncover his bump. His face had a weak smile as his hands ran over the small bump, feeling warm inside. He had been scared when he first found out about the baby, but after getting time to think about it he found himself loving the idea that his own child was growing inside of him at this very moment. And right now when everything felt like it was going to be okay. He had talked to Gabriel after he had gotten home from school, crying. He had told his brother about everything that had happened, about Dean finding out. But Gabriel had comforted him and told him everything would be fine, that he would support him. Right now Gabriel was making dinner for them both. 

Castiel was brought out of his thoughts when his phone suddenly rang. Picking it up, he looked to see who was calling him only to be surprised - it was Dean. Why was Dean calling him? What did he want? Castiel shook his head, of course he knew what Dean wanted. He wanted to talk about the baby. Was he going to tell Castiel that he didn’t wanting anything to do with him? Castiel bit his lip, feeling scared before answering the call. 

“Hello?” he said, voice low. 

“Castiel?” The sound of Dean’s voice made his heart flutter. 

“Hello Dean.” he answered the boy, voice as calm and serious as he could make it. 

“Hey..” he could hear Dean mumble and the phone went silent for a few second before Dean talked again. “How are you?” 

Castiel frowned, looking down at his belly and stroking his hand over it. 

“How am I? Dean, why are you calling me?” he felt himself getting annoyed by the question as Dean knew exactly how he was; pregnant. And he had no patience for small talk at the moment.

“I’m sorry..” Dean quickly said. “I was just wondering if we could talk face to face about-” Dean hesitated “-you know”

Sitting up straight in his bed Castiel made a sound making it clear that he was not pleased at the moment.   
“About what Dean? You can’t say it? You can’t talk about the fact that I am carrying your child?” 

“I’m sorry Cas! I didn’t mean it like that, I just.. I just want to talk about it!” 

Castiel could hear the hint of desperation in Dean’s voice and he sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Fine.. But you have to come to me.” he said with determination. 

“Of course! Can I come over now maybe?”

Castiel looked at the time. He felt tired and wanted to go to sleep, but the idea of seeing Dean was better than sleeping. Ever since Dean had touched his belly he felt like his hand was still there, like a ghost. But he also just wanted to see Dean. And even if Dean wanted to tell him about him not being involved in this pregnancy, he would rather know it sooner than later, Castiel thought. 

“Fine.” Castiel said after a while. It sounded like Dean was happy about that and Castiel told him the adress to Gabriel’s apartment before hanging up. He then threw his phone away on the bed and got up to tell his brother that Dean was coming over for a talk. 

 

Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Castiel was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking a cup of ginger tea and eating some biscuits, as both of these things helped whenever he falt his nauseau come back. It was mostly gone, but sometimes it would show up again. He looked over his shoulder to see Gabriel walking over to the door to open it, carying his jacket with him. When Castiel had told him about Dean coming over to talk Gabriel had gotten over-protective and slightly angry. But Castiel had convinced him to take a walk so he could talk to Dean in private, promising to call at once if he wanted Gabriel to come back. Castiel could see the door from here and when the door opened he could see Dean standing there, looking nervous, wearing his usual ripped jeans and leather jacket. Dean looked surprised when he was met by Gabriel in the door. 

“So.. You’re the bastard who knocked my brother up, hm?” Gabriel said at once, obviously made up his mind about not liking Dean. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Gabriel.. Just let him in.” he said calmly before getting up from where he was sitting. Castiel had put on some loose fitting pants, finding it extremely comfortable in his condition, as well as a t-shirt. He hadn’t bothered to put on one of his oversized sweaters because there was no reason for him to hide from Dean. So his bump was much more noticable now. Gabriel gave Castiel a look and grunted before moving aside, letting Dean walk in the door. 

“I’ll go out so you guys can talk in private, but you do anything to my brother..” he didn’t finish the sentence but gave Dean a determined look, which Dean understood it seemed. 

“I just want to talk, I promise.” Dean quickly said. Gabriel nodded once, giving Castiel a hard look, before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Dean walked closer to Castiel, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“.. Hi.” he said after a while, his hands showed in the pockets of his jeans. 

It was awkward between them but Castiel was determined to not let it get in the way. 

“Hello.” he said. He looked around, biting his lips. 

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked after a while, thinking he could at least act polite. Dean only shook his head, and then his eyes fell to Cas’ bump. Castiel followed his eyes and put a protective arm on his belly. He then motioned for Dean to sit down on the couch before doing so himself, Dean following after him. 

They were quiet for a while, Castiel sipping his tea and staring into the air. He didn’t know what to say. After a while Dean finally started to talk.

“So.. You’re three months?” 

“Yeah..” Castiel mumbled and looked at his bump, a small smile forming on his face. Dean noticed his smile. 

“H-Have you gone to see a doctor yet?” he then asked. Castiel looked up at him. 

“Yes, a week ago.” Castiel nodded to himself and looked up at Dean again. He reached for another one of his biscuits. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Castiel pulled at his shoulders. “I was nauseus for a while, but it’s mostly gone now. It comes back sometimes, but ginger tea and biscuits helps.” 

Dean gave him a small smile, understanding why Cas was gnawing on dry biscuits. 

“Are you going to keep it?” he then asked. It was the question he wanted answered most of all. He felt scared by the possibility that Cas might want to give up their baby. But Castiel only shook is head. 

“I was thinking about giving it up, but I can’t. It’s my.. Our child, it’s a part of both of us, and I can’t give it up. Even if what happed between us was a one time thing and a mistake. No matter if you want to be a part of it or not.” He bit his lip. “It’s okay if you don’t, it’s your choice. Besides, Gabriel will help me.” 

Dean widened his eyes. “Of course I want to be a part of it!” 

Castiel looked at him, surprised. He had convinced himself that Dean would say otherwise. 

“I mean, it’s our child. No matter what happened between us, I want to be a part of it’s life.”

This made Castiel smile again, a warm feeling spreading inside of him. 

“And.. I don’t think what happened between us was a mistake. I never did.” Castiel was surprised by that too. He didn’t know what to say, and at the same time didn’t want to say anything. Castiel only nodded. He started to sip his tea again at sat there for quite a while. It was then he noticed that Dean kept staring at his belly. 

“Do you want to feel it?” he asked, putting his tea on the table. Dean looked at him with wide eyes and didn’t answer, but after a while he smiled and moved closer. They didn’t talk or look at each other, both of them concentrating on the baby bump. Then Dean reached his hand out and placed it carefully on Cas’ belly. He had it on the same spot for a while, looking up at Castiel sometimes, scared he might push his hand away. But when Castiel only smiled at him Dean started to stroke his belly. 

They sat there for a very long time in silence, Dean’s hand on Cas’ belly, both of them smiling and not saying a word. Only enjoying their little miracle. And no matter what happened between them, at least they would have this.


	22. Kiss

It was three weeks later and Castiel was already in his fifteenth week of his pregnancy, in his second trimester. His belly had grown a bit and according to his doctor the baby was now about the size of an orange. He hadn’t been to school since everyone found out about his pregnancy except for an evening where he and Gabriel had gone to talk to the principal, explaining his situation. The principal had been very understanding about his situation and assured Castiel that he would do everything in his power to make it easier school easier as he dealt with his pregnancy. Castiel was very happy that the principal had been so accepting of his situation, but he still hadn’t gotten himself to go to school in the morning, fearing the look he would recieve from his fellow students. He couldn’t hide his bump anymore and it wouldn’t really do any good since Lucifer had outed his secret anyway, and he was sure everyone in school knew about him by now. 

He had kept in touch with Dean over phone calls and such, but no one knew that he was the father. He didn’t think Dean would want anyone to know about that, at least not yet. Dean told him that he had shared everything with his mother and that she had been very supportive, but he hadn’t yet had the courage to tell his father yet, which Castiel couldn’t blame him for. And he wasn’t going to bother Dean with it, it was Dean’s choice to tell his father and when to tell him. 

At this moment Castiel was getting ready for a doctor’s appointment. He had called his doctor to make a new appointment after Dean had asked him about it several times. He didn’t really need a check up yet but he couldn’t resist a chance to spend some more time with Dean. Even though it wasn’t like it had been before he still enjoyed spending time with him, talking about their future and their little child. It felt like it was meant to be, this was their destiny. To have a life together. But he couldn’t make himself trust Dean yet. After the way Dean had hurt him he didn’t want that to happen again. And it had only been three weeks since they started talking together again. No, they were just going to stay friends. Friends who would raise a baby together.

After getting something to eat and getting dressed Castiel went outside. He was wearing some loose fitting pants, a jacket and a blue t-shirt underneath that really brought out his eyes, not bothering anymore to cover up his bump. Gabriel was at work so Dean had promised to pick Castiel up after school so they could go to the doctor together. He was standing on the sidewalk looking out for the Impala. It didn’t take long before he could hear the familiar rumbling of the Impala, and when the car stopped right in front of him Castiel got inside fairly quickly before they drove off together. 

Castiel was sitting next to Dean in the waiting room. Dean was busy looking through a magazine he had found about cars, most likely left there for other men who were waiting with their special someone. Castiel himself was busy staring at a heavily pregnant woman across the room. She looked like she was just about to give birth, her belly much bigger than Castiel’s. There was only pregnant women sitting in the waiting room except for him, because a pregnant omega was pretty rare. He looked away from the woman’s belly only to meet her eyes. She had noticed him staring at her, and when their eyes met she smiled at Castiel, glancing down at his slightly protuding belly. He returned her smile, a small blush forming on his face and placed his hand on his belly. He almost always had a hand on his belly, a reaction he rarely noticed himself. 

He was brought out from the staring when Dean threw his magazine down on the table and made an annoyed sound before looking at Castiel, who had given up his staring contest in favour of Dean. Dean also smiled at him, always noticing the way Castiel would hold a protective hand on his belly so often. 

“I got a job.” he said after a while, his smile wider. 

He had talked about getting a job so he could help Castiel pay for the necessary things they would need for the baby, but Castiel hadn’t expected him to find a job so fast, but he was glad. Gabriel had promised to help Castiel with money also, but he himself had decided that he couldn’t get a job now when he was pregnant and also were supposed to go to school.

“Oh! Where?” 

“My uncly Bobby has this auto shop, so he hired me. I haven’t told him why I need a job yet, but I told him I would probably need some time off now and again. He seemed alright with it.” 

“That’s good. You could tell him though.” Castiel bit his lips and looked down at his belly. He didn’t want Dean to feel like he had to hide this like some secret. 

“No, I know. I’m going to tell him, but I feel like I should tell my dad first..” Dean mumbled the last bit. Castiel knew Dean was scared about telling his dad, and he understood that. He had decided to let Dean take the time that he needed to tell his father. 

“Ah, I understand.. That seems reasonable, he is your father.” Castiel nodded. Dean was just about to answer him when a nurse came out into the room and called his name. Both he and Dean got up from their chairs and followed the nurse down a corridor into the doctors office. 

When they got into the doctor’s office they were met by Cas’ doctor, a 40 year old woman named Pamela with a kind smile and a calming energy. Castiel liked her. He had been to her before, after his usual doctor had refered him to her. She was an expert in omega pregnancies and Castiel felt very comfortable with her. 

“Hello Castiel, how are you feeling?” she said as soon as they got into the room with a huge smile. Castiel smiled back at her, shaking her hand.

“I’m good.” he said. Dean followed behind him a little bit more awkward. When Pamela noticed him she was surprised because she had only met Gabriel before, and she looked a little bit confused at first but quickly exchanged the confused look with another one of her warm smiles.

“Ah! Can I assume you are the daddy?” she asked bluntly. Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly, reaching out his hand to greet her. 

“Yeah, I’m Dean.” Pamela greeted him politely as always. 

“Congratulations are in order then.” she laughed a bit when Dean actually blushed before looking at Castiel, soon followed by Pamela to. She turned her attention completely to him. 

“So, Castiel, if you would just lay down on the examination table so we could check on your little one.” She moved over to the table, followed by Castiel who laid down after removing his jacket. Dean shuffled after him and sat down on the chair next to Castiel, not really saying anything. Castiel assumed he felt awkward about this. Pamela dragged the ultrasound machine closer and nodded down towards Cas’ belly. 

“If you could just lift up your shirt a bit.” 

Castiel did as he was told. He looked over at Dean and noticed he was now staring at his belly, he hadn’t seen it without being covered in clothes, and now it was so much more visable. There was no doubt that his and Cas’ baby was in there. Castiel flinched when Pamela suddenly squirted some of the gel on his belly, surprised by the cold even though Pamela had warned him about it and he had been through this before. Pamela then turned on the machine before getting to work with the wand, smearing the gel across his belly and looking at the maching to try and get a good view of the baby. Castiel was surprised when Dean suddenly grabbed his hand and he looked at the boy, but Dean’s eyes were fixed on the screen on the opposite side of Castiel. 

“Just a moment..” Pamela said, squinting her eyes before a huge grin spread across her face and she turned the screen towards the boys. 

“There we are.” she pointed her finger on a blob at the screen. 

“That’s your baby, right there.” Castiel could feel Dean tightening his grip on his hand when he could see the baby and a warm feeling spread in his stomach as he turned his attention to the screen himself. Pamela looked at them both. 

“I’ll give you too a moment.” she said in a calm voice before getting up from the chair and walking out of the room. 

It was quiet for a while as Dean kept staring at the screen, and Castiel didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t figure out what Dean’s face said, how he felt about this. But after what felt like hours of complete silence, Dean suddenly turned towards Castiel. His eyes were shiny, like he was about to cry. Castiel was just about to ask him how he felt before Dean suddenly got up from his chair, leaned towards Cas and then hips lips were crashing against his own. What ever Castiel was expecting, this was not it. The hand Dean was using to hold Cas’ hand was still holding on tight, but the other hand came up and cradled Cas’ face as he continued to kiss him fiercly. Castiel froze, not knowing what to do except kiss Dean back with everything he had. He realised now how much he had missed the other boy, the feeling of having him close against his own body, the warmth radiating of Dean’s skin and the softness of his lips. 

He made a small sound involuntary which seemed to make Dean come back to his senses again, because he suddenly broke the kiss and leaned back. His lips were red and swollen, as was Castiel’s. Dean panted and he removed his hand from Cas’ face, only to place it on top of his belly. Castiel stared at him. 

“W-what was that?” he stammered, his confusion obvious. Dean only glanced up at him as he sat down in his chair again. He removed his hand from Cas’ belly but still held onto his other hand. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. And then the door suddenly opened again and Pamela walked back inside. 

“So I printed out two pictures, one for each uf you.” she said with a smile. She looked between both boys, obviously noticing that something was going on between them, but she acted like she hadn’t noticed the tension. Both Dean and Castiel smiled at her and took the sonograms, forgetting their kiss for now when Pamela continued to check on Castiel and make sure everything was good with the baby. 

Before they knew it they had left and Dean was driving Castiel home again. On the way home they didn’t talk about the kiss at all, just whatever they could come up with even though it was lingering in the air around them. Both of them knew that they had to talk about their relationship sooner or later, but not yet.


	23. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out but oh well.. Here you go.

Dean drove home after he dropped Castiel off at Gabriel’s with a promise that he would give him a call later. When he walked in the door of his hime he was met with the smell of his mom’s cooking. It made his stomach growl, remembering how long it had been since he ate. Walking into the living room he saw his little brother, Sam, sitting on the couch with a book in his hands as usual. Dean couldn’t help but grin as he went over to the younger boy and ruffed up his long, unruly brown hair. Sam frowned and slapped his hand away. 

“Dude, you need a haircut.” Was all Dean said before he walked away into the kitchen to greet his mother. When she saw her son she smiled at once. 

“Hello Dean.” she said in a loving voice, looking up at him quickly before continuing to stir the food she was making. Dean looked down into the pot and wiffed the air, and again his stomach growled. 

“Where’s dad?” he asked. Mary didn’t look up from the food as she told him his father was outside. 

“How is Castiel feeling?” she asked suddenly. She knew all about Castiel and his condition, and Dean had told her that they were going to the doctor together after school. She was very supportive and Dean could tell she was exited about being a grandmother. He smiled when he thought about Castiel and the baby, remembering the sonogram picture in his pocket. 

“He’s good, everything’s good.” Dean bit his lip and looked around just to make sure his dad hadn’t showed up as he had a habit of sneaking up on them without Dean noticing. 

“I have a picture of the baby.” he said in a low voice. “I’ll show you later.”

This made Mary stop stirring in the food and look at her son with a huge grin. She pulled him into a big hug, surprising Dean, but he still hugged her back. They continued talking for a while about it, Dean helping his mom with the food. Although they didn’t talk about John or Sam, who both didn’t know about any of this, but Dean could see the look his mom gave him. She wanted him to tell both of them but had given up asking Dean, knowing he needed to decide for himself when and how he was going to do it. After about half an hour dinner was ready and Mary asked Dean to go get his father and brother. 

They were sitting at the table eating for a while, talking about their day, when Sam suddenly spoke up.

“There’s a rumour at school.” he said, mouth full of food. “Castiel is pregnant.” 

Dean choked on his food and both Mary and John looked at the younger boy with wide eyes. Mary wasn’t to surprised about the news, more about the fact that Sam had brought this up right now. But Dean could see his father and the look of disgust forming in his eyes. Dean didn’t say anything but looked at his mother who gave him a worried look. John grunted and put down his fork. 

“Did you know about this, Dean?” he asked and stared at his eldest son with a hard eyes. Dean didn’t answer, only shook his head and looked down at his food. He placed his hands in his lap and bit his lip, hoping that this topic of conversation would go away. But with his bad luck of course it didn’t. 

“Well, it figures. Omegas, you can’t trust them. They sleep around with everyone until someone knocks them up. Disgusting, really.” Dean clenched his fist, feeling anger forming inside himself as he heard his father talk about Castiel like this. He tried as hard as he could not to say anything, and neither was Sam or Mary. 

“He probably doesn’t even know who knocked him up.” John continued. “But it serves him right, whoring around like that.” He looked down at Sam. “You’ll do good to remember not to make friends with people like him.” 

Sam only nodded, not daring to say anything against his father. Dean knew his younger brother didn’t feel the same as his dad, he had always thought that omegas were exactly the same as everyone else. 

“John..” Mary said after a while, but was abruptly cut of by him. 

“No, Mary. I will not have my sons hanging around people like that. We should be glad that Dean learned his lesson before it was to late.” 

Dean looked up at his father only to be met by his angry eyes. He could feel the anger bubbling inside himself more and more as his dad continued to talk, hearing words such as whore and slut. But then suddenly his father said the one word that made Dean’s anger bubble over. When his father said the word bastard, Dean couldn’t hold back his anger. Castiel was not a whore or a slut, and the baby he was carrying was not a bastard. It was Dean’s own flesh and blood. Dean stood up from his chair, so fast that he made the chair topple over and fall to the floor. 

“Shut up.” he yelled and stared down at his father. Mary looked scared because she already knew what was about to happen, and Sam only stared at his father and brother. John looked surprised and he didn’t answer, he obviously hadn’t excpected his son to react like this. 

“Dean..” Mary whispered and reached out her hand, trying to calm her son down but Dean only shook his head. He was shaking with anger and clenched his fist. 

“Castiel is not a whore. And that baby is not a bastard.” he growled, eyes locked at his dad. He buried his hand in his pocket, grabbing the sonogram picture he had there and throwing it at the table in front of his father. He heard both his mom and brother gasp. 

“It’s mine.” he said after a while when he was getting tired of everyone just sitting there and staring at the sonogram picture on the table. Now John reacted, he himself getting up from his chair. 

“Excuse me?” he spat, moving towards Dean. “You knocked that whore up?” his voice was getting higher. 

“Yes, dad. Castiel is carrying my child, your grandchild and there is nothing you can do about it!” he screamed. John’s face was getting red with anger now. 

“No, Dean! I refuse to listen to this. That bastard is not yours, and you will do good to not get mixed up in this. You stay away from that whore and his bastard!” 

Dean picked up the sonogram picture from the table. He felt so angry like he could punch his own father now. 

“No, dad, I will not. I’m going to be a father, and if you can’t accept that then I don’t care anymore.” he said, voice calm and serious. “I listened to you once and ignored my feelings for Castiel just to make you happy. I didn’t care about myself! But now I have an obligation to be there for Castiel, for him and the baby.” 

John looked furious, his head so red with anger now that it looked like he was going to blow up. Mary looked shocked, but at the same time she was proud of her son, the way he had grown up and the way he stood up for himself now. 

“You just have to accept it dad, that Cas is a part of me and my life now. If you can’t do that, then I don’t.. I don’t think I can see you anymore.” he looked down at the sonogram he held in his hands. 

“I’m going to stay with Cas for a while. I hope you can understand someday.” he looked down at his mother, who had tears in his eyes but she still nodded, accepting his choice. Then he gave his brother a small, comforting smile before he walked out of the room. He quickly backed a bag and then he left the house, leaving his father behind without a second thought, starting his car and driving away. As he was driving he could feel the tears pressing in his eyes but he just blinked them away. He couldn’t go back and let Castiel down again, not when he needed him. And Dean knew that he needed Castiel too. 

Castiel was sitting on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. He didn’t expect company and Gabriel was still at work. He paused his movie and got up from the couch, walking over to open the door. He didn’t expect to see Dean standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets, a bag over his shoulder. When he looked closer he noticed the wetness of his eyes, like he had been crying or was about to. 

“D-Dean?” he said, mostly out of shock. Dean looked at him, a small and crooked smile in the corner of his mouth, but Castiel could see he was nervous. 

“Hi Cas..” he mumbled. Castiel blinked slowly, not knowing what to say. He took a step back from the door to let Dean in.

“W-What are you doing here?” Dean took a step inside the door and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. 

“I told my dad..” he mumbled. Castiel’s eyes widened when he suddenly understood. 

“Could I stay here for a while..?” Dean suddenly asked. Not knowing what to say Castiel only nodded. Dean gave him another one of his crooked smiles. 

“Of course you can! Uhm.. Here, come on in. Do you want something to drink?” he asked and walked into the apartment. Dean followed closely after him. He shaked his head at the offer and sat down on the couch next to Castiel after he sat down. They sat in silence, and after a while Castiel started up his movie again. He considered asking Dean about what had happened, how his father had reacted, but the look in Dean’s eyes made him reconsider it. Dean looked tired and he was staring at the tv but not really watching. 

That’s how they stayed, sitting next to each other without talking. When Gabriel came home later that night he was surprised to see Dean there. Castiel explained to his brother in private how Dean was going to stay with them for a while. Gabriel wasn’t all to happy about it, but after Castiel gave him a pleading look he gave in. So he told Dean that he could stay. They sat together all three of them in the living room the rest of the night. Gabriel was eating candy as usual, Castiel was drinking a cup of ginger tea and Dean was enjoying a beer after Gabriel had offered him one. 

Gabriel was watching the tv, which Dean and Castiel had been watching, but they were more into watching each other now. Gabriel hadn’t noticed but the two boys were staring at each other. Castiel had layed down on the couch on his side and was stroking the soft curve of his belly, looking up at Dean beneath his eyelashes. Dean was admiring the other boy and how comfortable he looked. They didn’t notice Gabriel had turned off the tv after a while and was staring at them now. 

“Okay.. If you two are done with the eye-fucking each other, I’m gonna go to bed now.” he mumbled, getting up from his chair. He didn’t say anything else as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Castiel blushed and sat up from the couch. 

“Uhm.. Maybe we should sleep, we have school tomorrow.” he mumbled. Dean nodded, looking around the room. 

“Yeah, sure. Uhm, I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
Castiel stared at the other boy, biting his lip. 

“You.. You could sleep with me.” he said after a while. Dean’s eyes widened, and Castiel quickly corrected himself, realising that what he had just said sounded wrong. 

“I mean next to me! Not.. Uhm, the couch isn’t that comfortable for long, and my bed has room for both of us.” he was rambling now and Dean laughed. 

“I get it, Cas. No funny business.” Castiel blushed again and got up from the couch, not meeting Dean’s eyes. 

“But if you’re okay with it..” Castiel smiled at him and nodded. He walked away from Dean who followed after him and they were quick to brush their teeth and finish up in the bathroom. Dean went into the bedroom first and when Castiel came in after a few minutes, Dean was already in bed under the covers. Castiel didn’t look at the boy as he walked over to the closet, opening it to get out his pyjamas. Dean was staring at him as he pulled his sweater over his head to reveal the bump. He then removed his pants and quickly pulled on his pyjama bottoms. 

He turned towards Dean now. He walked over and quickly crawled under the covers because he noticed Dean staring at him. He felt self concious suddenly about his bump. He had thought about putting on a shirt to sleep in but it made him feel uncomfortable and decided against it. Turning away with his back towards Dean he mumbled a small “good night” before closing his eyes, deciding to get as much sleep as he could. But suddenly he could feel Dean move behind him and before he knew it the other boy was laying right next to him. 

Castiel held his breath, not daring to do anything. And then he felt Dean’s hand slowly moving down his side until is rested nicely on top of his belly. Castiel smiled and relaxed into the touch and layed his hand on top of Dean’s. It didn’t take long before they both fell asleep.


	24. Confrontations

Dean woke up the next morning when his alarm went off. He was confused at first  
and he struggled to understand where he was. He wasn’t lying in his own bed and someone was lying next to him. Blinking his eyes to wake himself up he turned towards the body lying next to him. The familiar black mess of hair was sticking up beneath the covers, and Dean recognized Castiel at once. He was staying with Castiel now. He smiled and layed his head down on the pillow again, feeling the other boy curling up closer to him. When they had fallen asleep Cas had been laying with his back towards Dean but sometime during the night he had turned to face him. He looked peaceful laying there and Dean felt a knot in his stomach. The last time he had woken up to find the other boy next to him like this it had ended badly. And it was his own fault. But now he found himself with Castiel curled up around him again, and Dean knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to wake up like this every day, the feeling he had in his body making him happier than he had ever been before. 

Dean smiled and pulled the covers down to reveal more of Castiel. He was curled up like a ball with his head pressed into Dean’s chest, looking as fragile as ever. His arm was slung over Dean. Dean looked down at the curve of Cas’ belly. He hadn’t been able to really look at it before now without it being covered up by clothes. His first real glimt had been when they had been at the doctor’s yesterday. But now he could see the way Cas’ belly had changed over these last three months already. It felt so surreal; that his and Cas’ one time together had resulted in this - in another life. He hadn’t even known about Cas and him being an omega and he was sure he wouldn’t have been this happy if it had been anyone else who had forgotten to mention something as important like that before they slept together. But he could forgive Cas. He already had. It felt like life was giving him another chance to do things right, to earn Castiel’s trust back completely. And he was determined to Cas that he was worth it, no matter how long it would take. With small steps he would give this his best shot, because he had never felt this way about anyone else ever before. 

~

Castiel woke up when he heard an alarm ringing. At first he thought it was a part of his dream, but with every second that he tried to ignore it, it still wouldn’t go away. After a while he realised it wasn’t a dream, an alarm was actually ringing, ripping him away from his peaceful dream. He didn’t have the will to open his eyes yet and only curled up more tightly into the warm body lying next to him. Dean. He couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips when he felt Dean’s warm hand caressing his belly. He still couldn’t quite believe that Dean wanted to be there for him and the baby. He had been determined that he would manage this no matter what Dean decided to do, he would raise this baby himself if had too. But Dean had decided to support him. Castiel was sure that Dean hadn’t hoped for this to happen, that he wasn’t ready to be a father. But it seemed like he had put all his doubts away so he could be there for Castiel. 

Castiel suddenly felt a flutter in his stomach. He frowned at the feeling, like he had a thousands of small butterflies inside of himself and they were all flying around in there. He figured that maybe he was hungry or the way Dean was stroking his belly made him feel this way, but then he felt it again and again. He opened his eyes and sat up straight in the bed, both hands coming to rest on his belly. Dean was surprised by him suddenly moving and he looked concerned. 

 

“Is something wrong? Cas?” 

Castiel didn’t answer. He sat there for a few minutes stroking his belly with a thoughtful look. Dean stared at him, waiting for an answer, all kinds of thoughts running trough his head. Then suddenly Castiel’s frown broke out into a huge grin. 

 

“I think the baby is moving..” he whispered, slowly turning his head towards Dean. Dean’s eyes widened as he moved closer to put a hand on the belly too, wanting to feel it. He was dissapointed when he couldn’t, 

 

“It’s like a small flutter in my belly, like butterflies. I don’t think you can feel it yet.” Dean frowned and continued to look dissapointed at that but he still smiled at Castiel and stroked over his belly. 

“Our baby is moving.” The sheer happiness Castiel could hear in Dean’s voice made his heart beat faster. Maybe this wasn’t just something Dean felt like he had to do. Maybe he actually wanted to be a part of this. Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean, placing his own hand over Dean’s. They stayed there for a while just enjoying the warmth of each other.

Castiel was sitting in Dean’s impala an hour later. They were driving towards school and Castiel felt scared and nervous. He hadn’t been there for weeks and he didn’t know what would happen when he shoved up. He hadn’t wanted to go either, but Dean had convinced him that it would be best if he did. He had said it was important. So Castiel had caved in after a while. He had told Dean that he didn’t want to face Lucifer and his gang or anyone else at school. He was afraid of what they might think of him now that everyone knew, what they would do. But then Dean had surprised him and told him he would be there right beside him, every step of the way. Castiel doubted it. He couldn’t help but feel that Dean would leave him again like last time. When Dean realised that he wasn’t worth all the looks they would both get from their classmates. But he hadn’t told Dean about his doubt. 

He had dressed in some of his usual loose fitting pants and a t-shirt, figuring since everyone knew there was no need to cover up his bump anyway. He bit his lip when Dean drove into the school’s parking lot and parked the car. He looked out the window at the entrance of the school. He wanted to stay right here in the comfort of the car. But Dean took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. 

“It’s going to be fine, Cas. I promise.”

Castiel nodded and took a deep breath. Then he slowly opened the door and walked out of the car. He pulled his trenchcoat closer to his body as he started walking closer to the school, staring at the ground. He could feel Dean walking close behind him. When he moved closer to the entrance he slowed down, taking smaller steps. His stomach curled up and he held his breath, shaking his head. 

“I-I can’t-” he didn’t get to finish that sentance. Dean was suddenly right there next to him and grabbing his hand, hard. He looked at Castiel with a determined look, nodding. 

“Yes you can.” 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes with a tilt of his head. He felt the need to push Dean away and run, run far away from here. He wanted to hide in the comfort of his bedroom and stay there forever. But the look Dean gave him drowned those feeling and replaced them with a new feeling. A feeling that despite everything, it was still going to be okay. Nodding slowly he forced a small smile and took another deep breath. Dean looked happy with that and gave Castiel’s hand another squeeze. Then he opened the door and they walked inside, together. 

It didn’t take long before people noticed them. Dean was walking down the hall with determined steps as always, not caring that people was staring. Castiel was squeezing his hand with force he didn’t even know Castiel had in him. His other hand was on his belly. He tried to walk with the same determination as Dean but he stumbled on his steps sometime. The staring made him feel uncomfortable and nervous. No one said anything, which he was thankful for. Seeing Dean walking with the pregnant, nerdy guy no one had noticed before was shocking. 

They reached Cas’ locker eventually and Dean stopped next to it, leaning back on another locker. He let go of Cas’ hand and smiled as he waited for the other boy to get his books. They didn’t share the same class in the morning but Dean had promised Castiel he would follow him to the classroom, not leaving him alone any more than he had too. Castiel didn’t look at Dean, only opened his locker to dig out his books. Then Lisa walked up towards them with Lucifer next to her. Dean scowled at them both and took a step forwards, knowing this would probably not end well. So he stood next to Castiel as he had promised. 

“Dean? What the hell are you doing with him?” Lisa spat. Castiel flinched and quickly turned around to see Lisa and Lucifer standing there. He took a step back so Dean stood more in front of him and he put both his hands over his belly now. He knew Lucifer could be violent and he wouldn’t take any chances.   
“I don’t think that’s any of your business, really.” Dean said with a nonchalant voice. This made Lisa angrier. Lucifer didn’t say anything but he was staring at Castiel and his bump with disgust in his eyes. 

“You slept with him, didn’t you?” Dean didn’t answer and scowled at them both. He took a step backwards and reached out his hand to Cas, who grabbed it quickly and squeezed it. 

“Piss off.” Dean spat. 

“Dean, what the hell were you thinking? Letting some stupid slut trap you like this? He told you it was your baby, didn’t he? But you can’t trust him on that! He’s lying!” Lisa crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her shoe on the floor, glaring at Castiel. 

“He’s just some stupid whore who got knocked up, and now he’s using you.”

Castiel flinched at her words and looked down onto the floor. He could feel Lucifer’s cold eyes digging into him. The hand he wasn’t using to hold Dean’s curled tighter around his belly now. People were standing around them, staring, an no one dared say anything. 

“The only whore here is you, Lisa.” Dean said in a cold voice. Lisa was shocked to hear him say it, but didn’t let it show much.

“When you’re clever enough to see that everything he tells you is a lie, I’ll be waiting.” she snarled, before turning on her heel and walking away quickly, leaving Dean and Castiel alone with Lucifer. Dean was surprised by how sure she was of herself. He looked over at Lucifer to see he was grinning now. 

“Oh Castiel, my favorite little whore..” he laughed. 

Dean reacted and took a step forwards, raising his fist. Just as he was getting ready to punch Lucifer in the face he was pushed away by Castiel. Suddenly Castiel had raised his own fist and it collided into Lucifer’s nose with a loud crack, making the other boy stumble backwards and cover his nose. It was already dripping blood from it. 

Castiel’s eyes were wide, and he was shocked by himself. He didn’t know he had it in him to do that, but Lucifer’s word and driven him to it. He had had enough of his comments. He looked back at Dean, who was grinning and looking so proud of him. He stepped towards Castiel. 

“Come on.” he said, and dragged the other boy away, not bothering to cast Lucifer a second look before they walked away together, leaving everyone behind staring in disbelief of what had just happened. 

They could hear Lucifer yelling after them, but Castiel didn’t pay him much attention. He didn’t have to. He had Dean now, and right at this moment it seemed as if everything would going to be fine.


	25. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like how this chapter ended up at all, and I know I'm mean to Castiel, but I needed to get something out and I want some drama in this story. But bad things can lead to good things, right? ;)

At the end of the day Castiel was standing by his locker waiting for Dean. He had promised to come meet him as soon as he could when the day was over so they could drive home. Castiel had only been standing there for a few minutes by now. The bell had just rung and the halls were crowded by people. Castiel kept his head down and his bag close to his belly, trying to not attract attention to himself. It was working well so far. People still looked at him weirdly when they walked past him but no one said anything. He guessed none of them was bothered by him that much. And there was no doubt that everyone knew Dean was almost always by his side, backing him up. 

Castiel looked up when he heard Dean saying his name. His smile grew and he felt his body loosen up, not having realised he had been so tense. He smiled when Dean grabbed his hand and then took his bag to carry. Castiel liked how careful and protective Dean had become lately. He always wanted to carry his stuff for him, and Cas didn’t really mind it. He was pregnant, the least he could do was enjoy the small things that came out of all this. They walked together out of the building. Dean asked him how his lessons had been and if anyone had bothered him. He seemed pleased when Castiel told him that no one had bothered him today. They reached the impala quickly. 

“I was thinking about going home, just a quick trip.” Dean said. They were standing next to the car together. 

 

“I want to say hello to Sammy, and I guess I should talk to my mom.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded slowly. 

 

“That’s alright.” he gave Dean an understanding smile. He was sure Dean missed his little brother and his mom, and Castiel was not going to stand in the way for him. 

“I’ll drive you home first, though.” Dean quickly added, and Castiel shook his head. 

 

“Actually I was thinking about walking home. It’s nice outside today and the fresh air will do me good.” 

 

Dean looked uncertain at first. He was biting his lip and staring and Castiel, and for a short while Castiel thought maybe he wouldn’t let him. But then Dean nodded. 

“Of course.” 

He took a step closer to Castiel and put a hand on the side of his belly, leaning forward. For a moment Castiel thought Dean was going to kiss him right on the lips, and he found himself wishing for it. But Dean only placed a short kiss on his forehead before taking a step backwards again, giving him some space. Castiel tried to hide his disapointment. 

 

“But you text me when you get home, okay? And call me if something happens - anything! I’ll come get you at once.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile from how protective Dean was being. He nodded. 

 

“I promise. But I’m just going for a walk, nothing is going to happen.”

~

Castiel had been walking for a while now. The weather was nice and it wasn’t too cold. He enjoyed the time it took to walk by himself. It was an opportunity for him to gather his thoughts without any distractions. His life seemed like a mess at the moment. Everything had changed so quickly. And now he was going to have a child in a few months, with Dean! Sometimes if felt like a dream had come true, but still he couldn’t help but think that this wasn’t meant to be. They couldn’t just go from not talking for months to all happy and lovey-dovey like that. Life didn’t work like that. Not for him. 

Castiel couldn’t stop picturing all the things that could go wrong. With the baby and with him and Dean. But a flutter in his stomach brought him out of his thoughts and Castiel remembered why he had decided to walk home today. Looking around the familiar street Castiel noticed his father’s house, his old home. He hadn’t been there for what felt like years. When he had packed his stuff and moved into Gabriel’s he had even thought twice about it. Since then he hadn’t seen his father either. 

Castiel walked up to the familiar house. The sight of it didn’t make him all warm inside because of the bad memories that came back to him. He considered walking away in fear of running into his father, but he had been thinking about this for a while and his father wasn’t usually home at this hour. And he wanted to get some of his pictures from his room of his mother that he had forgotten to pack. And now was as good of a time as ever to do it. 

He slowly unlocked the door to the house, glad he had kept his key, and stepped inside. It was quiet inside and there was no sight of his father. The house didn’t seem to have changed much but Castiel wasn’t surprised. His father hadn’t really bothered to look after the house for years now. Castiel looked into the living room at first but there was nothing there for him. He felt nervous being in this house and decided that he should just get what he came here for and leave quickly. 

He went up to his old room with determined steps. When he opened the door and looked in he was surprised by all the feelings that came running back. At first he remembered the good memories from his earlier years, before everything went bad. But then the bad memories drowned out the good ones, and he clenched his fists. He just wanted to move past it all and get out of here, leaving his father behind and live his own life. Because things were looking better for him at the moment, and he had so much to look forward to. 

Castiel shook his head and walked over to his closet, opening the doors slowly. He sat down on his knees carefully, a hand placed on his bump, before pushing some of the boxes stacked on the floor away. At the back of his closet lay an old, tattered box. Castiel smiled at the fact that it was still there, glad that it didn’t look like his father had searched through the room in anger. Castiel carefully lifted the lid of the box and revealed the pictures that lay inside of it. Pictures of himself, his father, his brother, and most importantly; his mother. Old pictures from before everything went bad. 

He picked up one of the pictures that layed on the top; it was a picture of his mother from when she was younger, sitting on a picnic blanket with a huge smile on her face. It was taken by his father when they had first met. Castiel loved how happy his mother looked in this picture, but it made him wonder what had really happened to make her leave. He supposed he would never now.

Castiel was brought out from his thoughts when he heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. He quickly closed his box and got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath now. A loud, familiar voice coming from downstairs made his whole body shiver. His father was home. Castiel panicked, looking around the room to find a place too hide. If he was lucky, his father would pass out quickly and he could get the hell out of here. But the way his father was screaming downstairs, it seemed like he had noticed that the door was unlocked, the way he hadn’t left it. 

Castiel could hear his father walking up the stairs with heavy steps. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to type out a message to Dean. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do this now, but better safe than sorry. He didn’t know how long he would be here now. He was just about to hide inside the closet when the door to his old room opened. Castiel’s eyes widened when he was met with his father and he couldn’t help but take a few, quick steps backwards. 

“Castiel.” his father said in an angry voice. “Where the hell have you been?”

Castiel didn’t answer him, too struck with fear. He put his arms around himself in a protective motion. But the movement made his father look down, and there was no doubt he could see Castiel’s pregnant belly now. His eyes darkened and he strode forwards. Before Castiel knew it he had a hand around his throath. 

“Is this what you’ve been doing? Whoring around, getting yourself knocked up?” Castiel winced and tried to look away from his father, but the grip he had around his throath was too strong. 

“P-please..” he managed to get out, tears stinging in his eyes now. His father growled and let him go, but then his fist collided with Cas’ face and he could feel his lip splitting. Castiel whimpered and curled in on himself where he stood. He didn’t look at his father but down on his belly, never removing his hands from it. The sight made his father even more angry and he snarled. Castiel expected him to scream or hit him in the face again, but then something even worse happened. Suddenly his father had clenched his fist again and within seconds he landed a new blow, this time to his belly. Castiel cried out and fell to the floor, not bothering to hide the pain. He closed his eyes and curled up on himself, shutting out his father and everything he was screaming about. Maybe he deserved this? Maybe he wasn’t supposed to have the life he always dreamed about after all.


	26. Help

Dean was sitting with his mom and little Sammy in the living room. They had been talking together for a while now. Since Dean had burst out with the news about the baby, Sammy had been bursting with exitment it seemed. He was looking forward to being an uncle and he asked Dean all kinds of questions about the baby. Dean had shown his brother the picture, which he kept in his wallet at all times now. His mom was smiling and Dean knew she was proud. He couldn’t always understand why she was so proud of him but he could still see it in her eyes when she looked at him.

He reacted when he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and opened it, seeing a message from Cas.

_im at dads_

Dean frowned. He read the text several times. He excused himself before getting up from where he was sitting and walked into the kitchen, typing in Castiel’s number to call him. He listened to the ringing coming from the phone, but after a minute or two when he didn’t get an answer he gave up. He decided to call Gabriel. And of course he would pick up after only two beeps.

“Hello Dean-o.” Gabriel said at once with his usual cheerful voice.

“Gabriel.” Dean said, not bothering with usual pleasantries. “Have you heard from Cas?”

“No? Isn’t he with you?”

“No, he said he wanted to walk home. I got a message saying he was at his dad’s place and now he isn’t answering his phone.”

Gabriel went quiet for a while. Then Dean heard a sound of something like glass breaking on the other end.

“What?! No, no, no..” he suddenly exclaimed, surprising Dean.

“Dean, we have to go get him! Now! If dad finds him..”

Dean blinked, confused for a few seconds before nodding to himself. He still remembered what Cas had told him about his father, but hearing Gabriel so desperate now made him nervous, scared. If anything happened to Castiel he didn’t think he could ever forgive himself. So he told Gabriel he would go there right away and Gabriel would meet him.

After they he hung up Dean grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. His mother tried to stop him when she noticed his distress, but Dean didn’t hear her. All his thoughts went to Castiel. It didn’t take long before he reached the house. He drove fast, faster than he should have but he didn’t care. The car schreeced to a halt outside and he jumped out of the car as fast as he could, running up to the door. Pulling it open and going inside he looked around for any sign of Castiel, but couldn’t find one. He considered waiting for Gabriel, figuring he would be here any second now, but then he heard yelling coming from upstairs.

Castiel’s father was yelling, and Dean reacted and ran up the stairs taking two steps at the time. He followed the sound to the open door at the end of the hallway. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

Castiel was laying on the floow, clenching his belly, squeezing his eyes shut. His lip was split and blood drippled down from there as well as his nose. And his father was standing above him yelling to him, cursing him.

“Hey!” Dean called out. He took Castiel’s father by surprise, that much was obvious from the way he turned on his heel and almost jumped where he stood. He stared at Dean with confusion.

“Who the hell are you?” he snarled at Dean, taking a step towards him.

Looking at the way he walked Dean guessed he had been drinking, but he didn’t care. Castiel, _his_ Castiel was lying on the floor in pain. And the reason for his pain was the man standing before Dean.

Dean didn’t bother answering the older mans’s question, only snarled back like they were two wolves fighting each other. He stepped forward and clenched his fist as hard as he could before lifting it in the air and crushing it into his face. Castiel’s father fell a few steps backwards as he made a painful sound and lifted his hands up to his nose. When he saw the blood it was like his eyes turned black, and he growled as he stepped forward to attack.

But Dean was prepared and he punched him again and again. Even when Castiel’s father fell to the floor, Dean kept hitting him. It wasn’t until the other man stopped moving that Dean finally managed to calm himself down. Castiel’s father was lying unconscious on the floow, blood on his face, and Dean couldn’t help but stare at what he had done to the man before him. But he couldn’t make himself regret it either. Because the man had deserved everything he got.

A small whimper made him look away from the older man in front of him and turn his eyes over to Castiel. He reacted quickly and was by Castiel’s side in the matter of seconds, scooping him up into his arms.

Castiel didn’t answer him when he tried to say his name to get his attention but only clenched his his stomach in pain, whimpering. Dean blinked away the tears in his eyes as he walked out of the room, out of the house; whispering promises to Castiel that everything would be fine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm losing the story, not really happy with how the chapters are turning out, but I wanted to give you guys something so..

Everything was dark, and it felt like he was falling. Like he would never reach the end. His body was just falling downwards further into the same black hole. He felt like giving up. But then he could see a small light coming from above him. It wasn’t big, but it grew, and the lighter became brighter. And as it grew brighter and brighter, Castiel could hear a voice. Someone was talking. No.. Singing. Someone was singing. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on the voice and the sound coming from the light..

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad._   
_Take a sad song and make it better._   
_Remember to let her into your heart._   
_Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Jude, don’t be afraid._   
_You were made to go out and get her._   
_The minute you let her under your skin._   
_Then you begin to make it better._

Castiel blinked his eyes open but quickly shut them again with a frown on his face when he was hit by the bright light above him. He licked his lips when he noticed how dry they felt and opened his eyes slowly. It took him a while before his surrounding became clear because of the bright light, but after a while he realised where he was; in a hospital. He was lying in a bed, in the hospital. Widening his eyes he tried to sit up, only to be stopped when someone grabbed his arm. Turning his head around to the person the strong grip belonged to he was surprised to be met by two big, green eyes filled with worry.

“Dean..” he exclaimed, pulling himself up to sit, but more carefully this time.

“Hi Cas.” Dean was whispering to him and let go of his arm slowly, sitting back in the chair next to the bed.

“W-what happened?” he asked, staring at Dean with a crease on his forehead.  
Dean moved his chair closer to the bed.

“Your dad..” he mumbled slowly.

Castiel frowned at that and tried to think back. He remembered going home after school to get something, when his father came home and caught him. Castiel remembered the anger radiating of him, and he had.. Widening his eyes Castiel quickly moved his hand to his belly, holding the bump with a terrified look.

“The baby!” he exclaimed, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. “Dean, the baby-”  
He was cut off when Dean placed his hand over his own with a firm, but comforting grip.

“The baby is fine, Cas. She’s fine.”

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting go of his belly in favour of taking a hold of Dean’s. He had a small smile on his face when he looked over at Dean, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. His baby was fine, she was going to be okay. She was perfect. She..

“She?” he murmured. “It’s a girl?”

Dean laughed and nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, it’s a girl, Cas. We’re having a daughter.”

Castiel blinked slowly to try and remove the tears in his eyes, but it didn’t help at all.

“A daughter.” he whisper calmly, taking a deep breath.

He stared back at Dean, and the look of pure happiness in his eyes made him forget all of his worries. He let go of Dean’s hand in favour of moving it up behind his neck, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to his. He realised at once how much he had missed the feeling of having Dean so close. Dean made a noise out of surprise but it didn’t stop him from kissing him back. They got lost in each other for a few seconds, but pulled away when they heard a knock on the door.

Dean pulled away quickly and turned his head, giving Cas a view of who was standing in the doorway. A woman was standing there with a smaller boy next to her, flower in her hands. It took Castiel a moment to realise who it was, but he could see the similarities between her and Dean. It was Dean’s mom. She gave him a big smile and took a step inside the door, the boy - Sam, Castiel realised - following after her.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” she said, her voice warm.

When Castiel shook his head she walked further into the room to place the flowers on a table by the window. Sam walked over to stand next to Dean, who smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Hi. I’m Sam.” he said quickly and reached his hand out towards Castiel. Castiel couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips as he took the younger boy’s arm and shook it.

“Hello Sam. I’m Castiel.”

“I know.” Sam giggled a little, a blush on his cheek. He moved closer, obviously a lot more comfortable already. Castiel couldn’t help but notice he did look at his belly sometimes, but he found that he didn’t mind.

“How are you feeling Castiel?” Mary said after a few seconds of silence between them.

“Oh. I’m good, a little sore.” he said smiling.

“Of course, of course. And the..?” she didn’t finish the question, but nodded towards his belly. Castiel laughed and nodded, placing a hand on his belly.

“Oh, yeah.. It’s a girl.” He couldn’t help the warm feeling of joy when he said it aloud and he looked over at Dean, who smiled back at him. Mary made a smale sound of exitment.

“Oh, how wonderful!”

Sam moved even closer now and stepped in front of where Dean was sitting, looking up at Castiel with big, innocent eyes.

“I’m going to be a great uncle, I promise.”

Dean laughed and grabbed Sam around the waist, pulling him up into his lap and ruffling his hair again, Sam making a noise of complaint. Castiel smiled when he saw the way Dean treated his younger brother.

“I’m sure you will Sam.” he laughed.

Mary stood next to them, watching her son and the fond look he gave Castiel. And the look Castiel gave him was no surprise. It was like they were meant to be.


End file.
